Nieudana technika
by Lampira7
Summary: Sasuke chcąc być blisko Uzumaki'ego postanawia użyć starego zwoju znalezionego w rezydencji Uchiha, jednakże nie wszystko poszło tak, jak się tego spodziewał.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** Nieudana technika  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Nieudana technika**

 **Rozdział 1**

Sasuke Uchiha siedział w swojej ponurej rezydencji, studiując stary zwój. Minęła już pierwsza w nocy i musiał przyświecać sobie świecą, żeby cokolwiek widzieć, ale był tak pochłonięty odkryciem, że nie przejmował się drobnymi niedogodnościami. Zwój, który znalazł na strychu, opisywał technikę umożliwiającą przemianę człowieka w zwierzę, które najbardziej oddawało cechy jego charakteru. Początkowo ta sztuka służyła tylko rozrywce, można było zobaczyć, w jakie zwierzę zmieni się człowiek. Dopiero później odkryto, że technikę można zastosować w walce.

Szpiedzy zmieniali się w zwierzęta i podkradali do siedziby wroga, bez wzbudzania niczyich podejrzeń. Jednak, kiedy zwój zniknął prawie dwadzieścia lat temu technika została zapomniana, a teraz Sasuke znalazł go w zakamarkach strychu. Zapewne jego rodzina przechowywała zwój, a później po masakrze, którą urządził Itachi, zajmująca się sprzątaniem domu kobieta, nie wiedząc, z czym ma do czynienia, położyła zwój na strychu, gdzie porastał go kurz. To był czysty przypadek, że go odnalazł, impuls by zajrzeć w dawno nieodwiedzane kąty.

Była to ciekawa i nietypowa technika, co tłumaczyło, dlaczego go zainteresowała, ale był też inny, ukryty powód.

Chłopak już jakiś czasu temu uświadomił sobie, że to, co czuje do przyjaciela z drużyny to coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń. Coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że jego wzrok wędruje w stronę pośladków kolegi, opiętych przez błękitne dżinsy. W takich chwilach był wdzięczny losowi za to, że Naruto już od jakiś dwóch lat nie ubiera się w swoje pomarańczowe wdzianko, tylko nosi dżinsy jak każdy normalny nastolatek. Jedyne, o co miał pretensje to fakt, że ubrania, które teraz nosił podkreślały jego zgrabną sylwetkę, co sprawiło, że dziewczyny w wiosce, a nawet kilku chłopców zaczęło się za nim oglądać. Dobrze pamiętał jak bardzo wkurzył go komentarz Kiby, który stwierdził, że z Naruto zrobił się „niezły towar" i chyba sam powinien zaprosić go na randkę, co było możliwe, bo jak się okazało, Naruto był biseksualny. Kiedy się do tego przyznawał przed wszystkimi, był okropnie zawstydzony. Nie wiedział, że tym jednym zdaniem sprowokował zainteresowane nim dziewczęta do kłótni już nie tylko między sobą, ale również z ich kolegami czy nawet braćmi, choć w niektórych sercach dzięki tym słowom zapłonął płomyczek nadziei. W końcu, jeśli był biseksualny to istniała szansa, że jego wzrok spocznie na dłużej na którymś z przyjaciół.

Sasuke był jednym z tych ostatnich, ale teraz musiał uważać, aby inni nie próbowali wykorzystać okazji by zbliżyć się do Naruto. Sam słyszał, że niektórzy uważają jego młotka za najprzystojniejszego chłopca w wiosce, oczywiście zaraz po nim. Zachował swój tytuł najprzystojniejszego, ale przez swoją oziębłość, i dystans, na który wszystkich trzymał, ludzie bali się do niego podejść, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Naruto, który często atakował go od tyłu i uwieszał się u jego szyi. Mimo że podrósł o kilkanaście centymetrów i był teraz wyższy od Sakury, to i tak ledwie dosięgał do ucha bruneta. Ludzie zaczęli już między sobą szeptać, czy przypadkiem oni nie są ze sobą, ale Naruto na to nie zważał. Czasami nawet cmoknął Sasukę w policzek na środku ulicy, by za chwilę poinformować, że idzie na randkę. Nie wiedział, że z każdym takim niewinnym pocałunkiem roznieca płomień w chłopcu, tylko po to by sekundę później zmrozić go swoimi słowami. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że najwyraźniej Uzumaki preferował typ urody, którą reprezentował Sasuke. Jeśli już z kimś wybierał się na randkę, to zazwyczaj to był brunet lub brunetka o jasnej karnacji. Uchiha więc cierpliwie czekał, aż chłopak dostrzeże, że on darzy go uczuciem. Na razie zadowalał się tym, że po każdej zerwanej znajomości chłopak przychodził do niego szukać pocieszenia.

Gdy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy, był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy w środku nocy poczuł jak Naruto wślizguje mu się do łóżka. O to, jak dostał do rezydencji, nie pytał. Już jakiś czas temu dał mu klucz, bo przyjaciel miał irytujący nawyk przychodzenia o różnych porach i włóczenia się bez celu po rezydencji, plusem było tylko to, że czasem przygotowywał coś do jedzenia. Dlatego, mając na uwadze, że brunetowi nie chciało się ciągle wstawać, by otworzyć mu drzwi najprostszym rozwiązaniem okazało się danie mu klucza. Wracając jednak do pierwszego razu, kiedy Naruto wślizgnął się do jego łóżka, Sasuke był zaskoczony zachowaniem chłopaka. Uzumaki wtulił się w niego, schował swoją głowę pod jego brodę i będąc w tej pozycji wyznał, że chłopak, z którym aktualnie się spotykał, chciał tylko jego ciała. Brunet zapytał go wtedy zaskoczony, czy tamten dostał od Naruto, czego chciał. Naruto ze śmiechem połączonym z płaczem wyznał, że nie i to właśnie przez tą odmowę zawsze tracił wszystkich, z którymi się spotykał. Nigdy nie chciał przygód na jedną noc, bezosobowego seksu, a ci, którzy to dostrzegają, porzucają go. Okazało się, że większość parterów chłopaka spotykała się z nim licząc na to, że spróbują czegoś nowego, plotki głosiły, że seks z demonem jest dużo bardziej namiętny, więc kiedy okazywało się, że nie mają szansy potwierdzić pogłosek, porzucali go bez zastanowienia. Jedynymi osobami, które przyjaźniły się z nim bez ukrytych motywów byli Hinata i Sai, ale ona nie była dla niego, a Sai to była jedna wielka pomyłka. Sam nawet nie potrafił wyjaśnić, czemu się z nim związał. Tej nocy Sasuke prawie nie spał, pocieszając przyjaciela. Później Naruto przychodził do niego zawsze, kiedy było mu źle i zawsze wślizgiwał się pod kołdrę szukając pocieszenia.

Ostatniej nocy Naruto też do niego przyszedł, roztrzęsiony jak nigdy. Tym razem chłopak, z którym się spotykał, próbował go zgwałcić. Na szczęście zanim mu się udało Naruto ogłuszył go i uciekł nie czekając, aż tamten odzyska przytomność. Sasuke słysząc to, wyciągnął go z pościeli i zmusił, żeby poszedł z nim do Tsunade. Tam wyjaśnili, co zaszło, niedoszłego gwałciciela pojmano i oskarżono o próbę gwałtu.

Właśnie przez to zdarzenie Sasuke postanowił nauczyć się tej techniki. Chciał pilnować Naruto, by nic mu się nie stało, a nie mógł tego robić pod swoją postacią, bo znał na tyle młotka, by wiedzieć, że ten się na to nie zgodzi za żadne skarby świata. Dlatego planował śledzić go jako zwierzak. Założył, że jeśli okaże się jakimś małym zwierzątkiem, to spróbuje przekonać blondyna, żeby ten wziął go do domu. Miałby wtedy ułatwione zadanie, a dodatkowo korzyścią byłaby możliwość podejrzenia nagiego przyjaciela w domowych pieleszach. Uświadomiwszy sobie, jakimi torami błądzą jego myśli, na bladych policzkach zakwitły rumieńce. Pochylając się nad zwojem starał skupić się na tekście, który był na nim zapisany. Kiedy przeczytał wszystko trzy razy, postanowił od razu wypróbować technikę. Nie zastanowił się, że już od dłuższego czasu była ona uznana za zaginioną i powinien ją wykonać, przynajmniej ten pierwszy raz, pod okiem starszego shinobi, który by mu pomógł, gdyby coś się nie udało. Myślał tylko o swoim celu, chciał jak najszybciej zakraść się w pobliże domu Uzumaki'ego i sprawdzić czy z nim wszystko w porządku po wczorajszej próbie gwałtu.

Stanął pewnie na podłodze i zerkając jeszcze raz na zwój, zaczął wykonywać pieczęcie. Małpa, tygrys, koń, szczur, małpa, smok, pies… Jego ręce wykonywały coraz szybciej różnorodne znaki. Już nie można było się rozeznać, co wykonuje i czy znak się powtórzył, czy nie. Zadziwiające, że ludzie uczyli się ich wszystkich tylko dla rozrywki, by zobaczyć, jakie zwierze pasuje do ich charakteru.

Nagle dłonie chłopaka zatrzymały się na znaku psa. Nie można było go jednak obserwować długo, bo sekundę później, otuliła go biała chmura. Nim jeszcze opadła Sasuke zorientował się, że coś poszło nie tak. Chciał krzyknąć, ale z jego ust wydobyło się tylko przeciągłe miauknięcie. Jak można było przypuszczać, coś poszło nie tak, a raczej nie do końca tak jak powinno. Było już za późno, by rozważać, co powinien był zrobić inaczej, mógł jedynie pogodzić się ze skutkami swojej próby, ale dla Sasuke było to prawie niewykonalne, gdy patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Minęło kilka godzin i nastał świt. Sasuke powinien się pośpieszyć, jeśli chciał zdążyć na poranny trening, ale on pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał zamiaru przychodzić na czas. Wiedział, że Kakashi się spóźni, a on na pewno nie chciał ujawniać pozostałym swojego zawstydzającego stanu. Gdyby Naruto dowiedział się jaką technikę próbował opanować, na pewno nie dałby mu spokoju i pytał się, po co próbował. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, jakby zareagował blondyn, gdyby się dowiedział, że wykonał ją by go szpiegować i być może zobaczyć bez ubrania. Wiedział, że gdyby miał na to okazję, wykorzystałby ją bez żadnych skrupułów.

Spoglądając na zegarek i upewniając się, że minęła już przynajmniej godzina od umówionego spotkania, zerknął w lustro upewniając się, czy niczego nie widać. Był ubrany w luźne spodnie i czarną bluzę, której kaptur miał zaciągnięty na głowę. Mając pewność, że wygląda dobrze, jak na swój stan, wybiegł z domu kierując się na nieuczęszczane drogi. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by paradował po ulicach denerwując się, czy nikt nie dostrzega jego zmienionej postaci! Przyśpieszył, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć na pole treningowe, co dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że starał się jak najbardziej spóźnić.

W końcu, po szybkim biegu, dotarł na pole. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby się zorientował w sytuacji. Naruto walczył z Sai, który zaaklimatyzował się już w ich drużynie, Sakura zaś siedziała na jednej z wyższych gałęzi i obserwowała walkę kibicując, co rusz jednemu bądź drugiemu. Nie mogła się zdecydować, kiedy po jednej strony był jej chłopak, a po drugiej najlepszy przyjaciel. Kakashi, daleko od całego harmidru, siedział pod jednym z drzew i czytał swoją zboczoną książeczkę. Sasuke, wciąż zerkając niespokojnie na walczących, podszedł do mężczyzny. Ich sensei był już tak wytrenowały, że gdy chłopak znajdował się kilkanaście kroków od niego, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na bruneta.

— Spóźniłeś się, nawet bardziej niż ja — powiedział wstając, a widząc jak Sasuke zerka nerwowo na pozostałych, podszedł do niego i zapytał ciszej: — Co się stało?

— Ja, cóż, nie udała mi się pewna technika — powiedział, uznając, że lepiej być szczerym.

— Na czym ona polegała? — zapytał poważnie Kakashi, lustrując sylwetkę chłopaka, coś się nie zgadzało, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co. Nim Sasuke zdążył wyjaśnić usłyszeli krzyk.

— Sasuke! — W ich stronę biegła reszta drużyny, a na samym przedzie był Naruto. Na jego policzku i włosach widać były ślady atramentu, pozostałość po walce. — Spóźniłeś się! — skoczył na niego, wieszając się mu na szyi.

Sasuke pod wpływem tego entuzjastycznego powitania zrobił krok do tyłu, by utrzymać równowagę. Musiał się opanować, by nie przytulić chłopaka, gdy poczuł jego, przyśpieszony przez bieg, oddech na szyi. Nie zauważył, że gdy Naruto się na nim uwiesił, kaptur zsunął się z jego głowy ukazując wszystkim następstwa źle wykonanej techniki. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy usłyszał jęk Sakury i usłyszał słowa:

— Więc to ta technika? Myślałem, że jest stracona!

Przestraszony odskoczył od Naruto i zakrył szybko głowę kapturem. Spojrzał na wszystkich, Sai nie potrafił ukryć lekkiego zaskoczenia, u dziewczyny było ono doskonale widocznie, gapiła się na niego w szoku z otwartymi ustami, Kakashi patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem. Została tylko jedna osoba, jedyna, której reakcji się obawiał, nie chcą odwlekać w nieskończoność tej chwili skierował swój wzrok na Naruto, który wydawał się zaskoczony, a jednocześnie zaintrygowany?

— To nie jest to, o czym myślisz — zaprzeczył szybko, choć nie wiedział co chłopak myśli.

Naruto, nie przejmując się jego słowami, podszedł kilka kroków i jednym szybkim ruchem sprawił, że kaptur zsunął się z głowy Sasuke. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku, na głowie bruneta widniały czarne, kocie uszy, które teraz lekko drgały. Ich posiadacz wdawał się zakłopotany tym, że wszyscy się na nie patrzą.

— Ogon też masz? — zabrzmiał głos Kakashiego.

Zanim Sasuke zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Naruto znalazł się przed nim, a ich klatki piersiowe dzieliły tylko milimetry. Wyciągając dłoń włożył mu ją w spodnie. Sasuke zadrżał, czując jak przesuwa się po jego pośladkach. W końcu chłopak znalazł to, czego szukał i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z jego spodni czarny, koci ogon, który się nastroszył. Dopiero teraz Uzumaki odsunął się od niego, podziwiając całą sylwetkę przyjaciela. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi, Sasuke, ten dumny i lodowaty wojownik, miał kocie uszy i ogon, które sprawiały, że wydawał się uroczy. Uroczy to zdecydowanie nie było określenie, które ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek kojarzył z Sasuke.

— Sasuke, co ci się stało? — zapytała dziewczyna, a jej głos drżał minimalnie.

Nie wiadomo tylko, czy zaskoczenia, czy może z ukrywanego rozbawienia. Naruto jak i reszta drużyny stawiała bardziej na to drugie.

— Nic.

Prychnął jak kot, którym po części był, a jego ogon przesunął się nerwowo po ziemi.

 _Nieodzowny znak, że był zdenerwowany._

Pomyślał Naruto, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zaczął analizować zachowanie chłopaka pod względem ruchów jego uszu i ogona, tak jakby naprawdę był kotem.

— Jeśli uważasz, że kocie dodatki są niczym, to może masz rację — powiedział Sai, a jego głos brzmiał tak poważnie, że nikt nie wziął tego za kpinę.

— Kakashi-sensei, —Sakura zwróciła się do nauczyciela. — mówiłeś, że to jakaś technika, ale ja nigdy o niej nie słyszałam.

— Bo nie powinnaś o niej słyszeć. Była znana tylko w naszej wiosce i pilnowaliśmy, żeby nikt niepowołany nie dostał jej w swoje ręce, choć zanim odkryliśmy jej bitewną wartość, była tylko rozrywką dla dzieci i dorosłych.

— A na czym polega ta technika?

— Sprawia, że człowiek może zmienić się w zwierzę, które najbardziej pasuje do jego charakteru. Gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanowisz, na pewno dojdziesz do tych samych wniosków, co inni, pomyśl — polecił jej.

Zamyśliła się, zerkając kącikiem oka na chłopaka, który stał w miejscu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Naruto, zaciekawiony, obchodził go dookoła. Kiedy złapał go za ogon i przeciągnął dłonią po całej jego długości zaczynając od pośladków chłopca. Ten zadrżał i zacisnął usta w wąską linię chodź nie zaprotestował i Sakura zrozumiała.

Już dawno zauważyła, że Sasuke śledził wzrokiem sylwetkę drugiego chłopaka, zawsze szukał go wzrokiem w tłumie. Sam jej się kiedyś przyznał… co z tego, że był w tedy pijany… że jest gejem i lubi błękitne oczy, blond włosy, i delikatną sylwetkę. Ten opis pasował idealnie do Naruto. Na szczęście dla chłopaka, nic nie pamiętał z tamtej nocy, bo musiałaby się gęsto tłumaczyć. Jeśli mu się powiedzie i zwróci na siebie wagę Uzumaki'ego, będzie szczęśliwa. Ale i tak ostrzeże go dobitnie, że jeśli zrobi chłopakowi krzywdę to ona go zabiję. Naruto już zbyt wiele wycierpiał i wciąż pakował się w nieodpowiednie związki, nie zasługiwał więc na więcej cierpienia.

— Do szpiegowania.

Odpowiedziała, nie chcąc myśleć, że Sasuke próbował zastosować ją by śledzić Naruto. Rozumiała próbę uwiedzenia przez czekoladki, kwiaty czy rozmowy, ale szpiegostwa jakoś nie mogła tak szybko puścić w niepamięć.

— Zgadza się. — Kakashi pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową.

— Ale nie rozumiem, czemu jej nie stosujemy do tej pory.

— Stosowalibyśmy ją, ale zwój zniknął kilkadziesiąt lat temu i uznaliśmy, że przepadł na zawsze. Gdybym o nim nie czytał, też bym nie rozpoznał, że to co widzimy — Wskazał na siedemnastolatka, który posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie — to skutki złego wykonania tej techniki. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, skąd wziąłeś ten zwój? — zwrócił się do swego podopiecznego.

— Znalazłem go na strychu.

Prychnął i natychmiast zirytował się na samego siebie, że swoim zachowaniem coraz bardziej przypominał kota, a na dodatek nie mógł skupić się na rozmowie tych dwojga, bo Naruto krążył dookoła niego, dotykając jego ogona i uszu. Te pieszczoty sprawiały, że o mały włos nie zaczął mruczeć i ocierać się o jego dłoń. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak zareagowałby na to chłopak.

— Znalazłeś na strychu zwój, który już dawno został uznany za stracony? — Mężczyzna był zaintrygowany.

— Tak, leżał tam z innymi. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie zdając sobie powagi z sytuacji. Ale on zdawał sobie sprawę, tylko nie chciał tego pokazać, choć była to tylko poza.

— Wiesz, co znajduje się w pozostałych zwojach?

— Nie, rzadko zaglądam na strych i dopiero niedawno odnalazłem całą ich półkę. Przeczytałem tylko dwa z nich, a jeden był z tą techniką. — Odpowiedzi, których udzielał był precyzyjne.

— Trzeba będzie później wysłać ekspertów, by zbadali pozostałe zwoje, kto wie, co tam znajdziemy. Może jeszcze inne techniki, które uznaliśmy za stracone? Oczywiście za twoim pozwoleniem.

— Dobrze, — zgodził się — ale nie chciałbym, żeby z mojej rezydencji zniknęły zwoje, które mogą być pamiątką rodzinną. A teraz może wróćmy do tematu odwrócenia skutków tego niefortunnego zdarzenia? — Przeciągnął swoją dłonią po włosach a uszy złożyły się posłusznie, by chwilę później znów mierzyć w niebo swoimi spiczastymi końcami.

— Trzeba najpierw zbadać zwój i zobaczyć, co pokręciłeś. Może to zając od kilku dni do kilkunastu tygodni. W tym czasie oczywiście nie będziesz mógł uczestniczyć w misjach, ani wychodzić na ulice, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wróg dowiedział się, że odzyskaliśmy tę technikę.

Sasuke skrzywił się, gdy to usłyszał. Niezbyt cieszyła go perspektywa kilkutygodniowego uwięzienia w domu, bez możliwości wyjścia. Co prawda, mógł ćwiczyć w ogrodzie, ale to nie to samo. Przede wszystkim nie będzie widywał Naruto. Kakashi, jakby czytając mu w myślał, dodał:

— Ponieważ przez ten czas nie będziesz mógł robić zakupów, a Sakura jest zbyt zajęta w klinice, Naruto się tobą zaopiekuje. Przeprowadzi się na ten czas do ciebie, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

Słysząc to Sasuke poczuł jak miłe ciepło kumuluje mu się w podbrzuszu. Całe dnie spędzone tylko z młotkiem! Jeśli będą mieszkać w jednym domu, to będą musieli na siebie wpaść w łazience, czy od razu po wstaniu, kiedy chłopak będzie jeszcze słodko zaspany. Opuścił głowę, by nie było widać lekkich rumieńców, które zakwitły na jego policzkach. Wydawało się, że Naruto tego nie dostrzegł.

— Chętnie przeprowadzę się do Sasuke — powiedział, wtulając się w plecy chłopaka. Był to przyjacielski gest, a może nie? Każdy mógł interpretować to inaczej.

— Skoro wszystko ustalone, to odprowadźcie Sasuke do domu, a później pomóżcie Naruto spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy na czas przeprowadzki.

Już mieli ruszyć z miejsca, gdy odezwał się dotychczas milczący Sai.

— Dlaczego Sasuke zastosował tę technikę, a nie zajął się innymi zwojami? Przecież musiał poświęcić dużo czasu, by ją opanować! Po co ten trud?

Uchiha słysząc to, miał ochotę podbiec i udusić go gołymi rękoma. Już myślał, że uda mu się uniknąć kłopotliwych wyjaśnień, a on musiał wyskoczyć z tym pytaniem, jak diabeł z pudełka. Nieświadom nawet tego, co robi, nastroszył się. Od rzucenia się na chłopaka uratował go dźwięczny śmiech Uzumaki'ego. Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczony.

— Przepraszam, ale właśnie pomyślałem, jak bardzo jesteś podobny do kota. Ta technika doskonale wiedziała, co robi, przemieniając cię w pół-kota.

Zaśmiał się ostatni raz, ocierając dłonią łzy, które pojawiły się niespodziewanie w kącikach oczu. Nastroszone dotąd futerko na ogonie Sasuke wygładziło się, a jego uszy lekko oklapły. Czuł się odrobinę zawstydzony, te wszystkie uczucia wzbudzał w nim tylko Naruto. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak bardzo go zmienił od momentu, gdy wrócił do wioski.

— Ale nie odpo… — zaczął Sai, ale powstrzymała go Sakura, która zasłoniła mu usta dłonią.

— Może jednak teraz już pójdziemy, zanim na ulicach pojawi się więcej ciekawskich? — powiedziała szybko, a już ciszej dodało tylko do chłopaka. — Nieważne i już o to nie pytaj, bo więcej na żadną randkę z tobą nie pójdę.

Puściła go, a Sai posłusznie nie wracał już do tematu. Sasuke przyjął to z ulgą, a Naruto ze spojrzeniem, które jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia, o co tu chodzi. Za to Kakashi obserwował całą scenkę z błyskiem w oku i uśmiechem, który ukrywał pod maską. Wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli z miejsca, tylko trochę z tyłu został Sasuke. Kiedy schował z powrotem ogon w spodnie, i miał zakładać kaptur, poczuł szarpnięcie za kocie ucho. Nie chcąc zwiększać bólu, bo już rano, gdy zatrzasnął drzwi na ogonie odkrył, że te kocie dodatki są bardzo wrażliwe, pochylił się posłusznie. Mimo zaskoczenia od razu zauważył, że to dziewczyna go schwytała i nie wypuszczając spomiędzy dwóch palców jego ucha, powiedziała ostro:

— Spróbuj tylko skrzywdzić Naruto, a cię zamorduje. On już i tak za dużo wycierpiał i nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel wbija mu nóż w plecy. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy.

Syknęła jeszcze na końcu i puściwszy go, pobiegła do reszty wołając, by na nią zaczekali. Sasuke rozmasował ucho, prostując się. Był zły. Myślał, że dobrze ukrywał to, że interesuje go chłopak, ale powinien przewidzieć, że Sakura szybko go rozszyfruje. Zakładając kaptur na głowę i wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni, podążył za drużyną, która czekała na niego na wzniesieniu. Idąc tak zastanawiał się, kim byłaby dziewczyna, gdyby to ona zastosowała technikę. Zapewne jakiś słodkim zwierzątkiem, które pod miłym pyszczkiem ukrywałoby krwiożerczy i gwałtowny charakter. Zastanawiając się nad tym, napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek i szeroki uśmiech. Przynajmniej widział, kim byłby Naruto, lisem, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

— Sasuke! — zawołał chłopak. — Pośpiesz się! Chcę się do ciebie wprowadzić nim zajdzie słońce!

Uśmiechając się Sasuke przyśpieszył kroku, i już wkrótce znalazł się przy roześmianym przyjacielu, który delikatnie unosił głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

— Możemy już iść — powiedział do wszystkich, choć te słowa były bardziej skierowane do blondyna, którego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Sasuke kręcił się niespokojnie po rezydencji, powinien przygotowywać pokój dla swojego gościa, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Gdy tylko o tym myślał, zawsze wracał do tego, że Naruto będzie prawie nagi spał w jednym z jego łóżek, że będzie brał prysznic w jego łazience. Mimo, że Uzumaki robił to niejednokrotnie, kiedy przychodził do niego niespodziewanie w nocy, tym razem miało być inaczej. Tym razem Naruto nie wpadnie na chwilę, ale zamieszka z nim, na kilka tygodni, będzie z nim żył. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszej sytuacji, wszystko byłoby idealne, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół.

Podszedł do lustra i spojrzał na swoje odbicie, badając dłońmi kocie uszy. Uważał, że wygląda z nimi dziwnie. Przypuszczał, że zmieni się w zwierzę z rodziny kotów, ale nie sądził, że technika jest tak nieprzewidywalna i może doprowadzić do takiego zamieszania.

Otworzył usta i zbadał swoje zęby. Kły się odrobinę wydłużyły i były ostre, nie było w tym nic dziwnego, przecież nawet kot domowy był drapieżnikiem. Z lekkim miauknięciem zamknął usta. Słysząc, co się z nich wydobyło natychmiast zatknął je dłońmi. Najgorsze nie było to, że miał te różne dodatki, nie, najgorsze było to, że ta technika zmieniła także jego osobowość.

Łapał się na tym, że ma ochotę na rybę i mleko, których nigdy nie lubił. Miauczał w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, miał szczęście, że nie miauknął przy drużynie, ale mógł mieć pewność, że przy Naruto nie będzie umiał się opanować. Miał też ochotę mruczeć z przyjemności, gdy chłopak głaskał go po głowie. Te dreszcze, których dostał, kiedy siedemnastolatek wyciągnął jego ogon ze spodni, nie były spowodowane tyko ludzkim pożądaniem. W tamtej chwili, kiedy chłopak musnął go delikatnie po kręgosłupie, Sasuke miał ochotę zamruczeć i wygiąć grzbiet.

Tfu! Najlepiej wypluć to słowo! Nie żaden grzbiet, tylko plecy, jak już koniecznie musiał się do czegokolwiek przyznawać! Przecież nie był kotem, nawet, jeśli odrobinę go przypominał! Teraz sobie wyrzucał, że gdy znalazł zwój, nie zwrócił się najpierw do Kakashi'ego, by ten zbadał technikę, a później go nauczył, przecież zwój był jego i miał to tego prawo.

Opadł z zwierzęcą gracją na fotel, który nie wydal z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie będą inne następstwa techniki? Te, które już poznał wcale mu się nie podobały. Siedząc, zastanawiał się nad możliwymi konsekwencjami, jeśli Tsunade nie uda się odkryć, na czym polegał jego błąd i pozostanie w tym stanie na zawsze. Poderwał się z fotela, mając dość tych ponurych myśli, skro nie potrafił skoncentrować się na tyle by przygotować pokój, to przynajmniej mógł znieść część zwojów, które znalazł na strychu.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce westchnął, wzbudzając tym tumany kurzu, które spowodowały u niego nagły kaszel. Całe pomieszczenie było zagracone różnymi przedmiotami, które nagromadzili tu przez lata członkowie klanu. Wszędzie unosił się kurz, a w kątach znajdowały się różnego rodzaju białe klaczki, nad którymi nie chciał się zastanawiać. Za to z sufitu wisiały staranie utkane pajęczyny. Nic dziwnego, że panował tu taki bałagan, nikt nie wchodził na ten strych od masakry, którą urządził Itachi. A przecież nawet wcześniej wchodzono tu raz na dwa czy trzy lata, tylko po to by wrzucić do środka nowe „śmieci", które się nagromadziły na dole. Świeże powietrze dotarło tu dopiero wtedy, gdy trzy dni temu w drzwiach pomieszczenia stanął Sasuke.

Sasuke, zakrywając usta chusteczką, zaczął przedzierać się przez graty, które niespodziewanie stawały mu na drodze. Dotarł w końcu do końca pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się wielka półka z najróżniejszymi zwojami, które były rozrzucone bez żadnego ładu i sensu. Obrzucając je bacznym spojrzeniem uznał, że będzie znosić te zwoje przynajmniej z godzinę. Zapewne nawet nie będzie w połowie, gdy wróci reszta, dlatego nie marnując czasu chwycił w ramiona trzy najbliższe zwoje i nie zaglądając nawet do środka, skierował się na dół.

Praca szła mu szybciej niż przypuszczał. Podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego nowo nabytą gracją i szóstym zmysłem, który pozwalał mu zgadnąć, który zwój powinien wyciągnąć, by nie zawalić reszty. Dzięki temu znosił ostatnie pięć zwojów, gdy usłyszał na korytarzu głosy. Zostawiwszy zwoje na stole wraz z pozostałymi pobiegł w stronę gości, ale kilka metrów przed nimi zatrzymał się. Przecież nie chciał im pokazać, że na nich czekał! Obciągnął swoją bluzę i zaskoczony stwierdził, że nie jest ona czarna jak rano, tylko szara a w niektórych miejscach wręcz biała, tak jak jego spodnie. Dłonie też były szare od kurzu, zapewne jego twarz i włosy nie prezentowały się lepiej, ale nie miał czasu zajrzeć do łazienki. Nie spoglądając nawet w zwierciadło, skierował się stanowczo w stronę korytarza, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej dostojnie. Ciężkie to było zadanie, gdy się miało ogon i uszy, a w dodatku było się pokrytym przez kurz i pajęczyny, ale o dziwo, mu się do udało. Wydaje się, że Uchiha zawsze wyglądał godnie, nawet brudny, czy pokryty krwią, jego klan miał to chyba zapisane w genach.

Wszedł do korytarza i tam zastał wszystkich: Kakashi stał w drzwiach oparty o framugę i jak zawsze czytał swoją zboczoną książeczkę, Sakura kłóciła się o coś z Naruto, jedynym, który zwrócił na niego uwagę był Sai, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Sasuke nie lubił tego uśmiechu, choć wolał go, od tego, który zobaczył za pierwszym razem.

— Może wejdziecie do środka, zamiast stać w przejściu? — zapytał, nie zapominając o uprzejmości. Był gospodarzem i musiał zadbać, żeby gościom było u niego przyjemnie.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — odpowiedziała Sakura, lustrując jego stan.

Sasuke nawet mrugnięciem oka nie okazał, że mu to przeszkadza.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie sprzątałeś mojego pokoju, — zaśmiał się Naruto — bo w takim razie nie chce wiedzieć, gdzie mnie ulokowałeś.

— Nie martw się, — prychnął Sasuke — twojego pokoju jeszcze nie przyszykowałem, na razie zniosłem zwoje ze strychu — wyjaśnił i zwrócił się do mężczyzny. — Są na stole, jednak nie miałem czasu, żeby je przejrzeć.

— Nie szkodzi. Gwarantuje, że wszystkie zostaną ci po zbadaniu zwrócone. Teraz chodźmy je zobaczyć.

Zostawiwszy w korytarzu skromny dobytek Uzumaki'ego, poszli za gospodarzem, który zaprowadził ich do kuchni. Kakashi, widząc ile zwoi znajduje się na stole, aż gwizdnął z podziwu.

— Tu musi być jakieś trzydzieści zwojów. Jeśli przynajmniej część z nich zawiera unikatowe techniki, to możemy się uznać za szczęściarzy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tyle czasu leżały zapomniane na strychu.

Podszedł do stołu, biorąc jeden ze zwoi i studiując jego zawartość.

— Wydaje mi się, że nawet mój klan o nich zapomniał — przyznał Sasuke. — Ktoś chce herbaty?

— Nie, dziękuję, przyszliśmy tu tylko po to, żeby przynieść rzeczy Naruto i wziąć zwoje — odpowiedziała za wszystkich Sakura.

— Lepiej pokaż mi zwój z techniką, którą zastosowałeś — mruknął Kakashi odkładając ten, który właśnie czytał.

— Zostawiłem go w sypialni, zaraz go przyniosę.

Pobiegł w stronę pokoju. Kiedy zniknął, Sai pochylił się nad swoją dziewczyną i zapytał:

— Czemu nie pozwoliłaś mi spytać, po co zastosował technikę?

— Ciszej! —syknęła przez zęby, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią i obserwując Naruto, który na szczęście był zbyt zajęty rozpakowywaniem zakupów, które zrobili po drodze. Jak stwierdził, Sasuke nigdy nie ma pełnej lodówki, ani jego ulubionych rzeczy, a skoro ma z nim mieszkać to musi się odrobię urządzić w kuchni.

— Sasuke lubi Naruto i chciał użyć techniki, by go śledzić — wyjaśniła mu w kilku prostych słowach.

— Tak? Nie zauważyłem. — Sai wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony.

Sakura czasami zastanawiała się, jak on może być tak naiwny i nie dostrzegać oczywistych faktów.

— Dlaczego więc mu o tym nie powiedział, zamiast stosować takie podchody? — zadał kolejne pytanie.

— Bo bał się odrzucenia!

— Ale Naruto też go lubi. Przecież jak do nas przychodzi, to mówi tylko o nim.

Sakura zdziwiła się, że to dostrzegł.

— Jednak nie jest świadom, że on go kocha.

— To głupie — powiedział prostując się, gdy do kuchni wrócił Sasuke ze zwojem w dłoniach.

— Tak, głupie.

Zgodziła się z nim, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Sasuke, który najwyraźniej nie zauważył tego, bo wzrok miał wbity w karton mleka, który Naruto wkładał do lodówki.

To było dziwne, Uchiha nigdy nie lubił mleka, a teraz patrzył na nie jak człowiek na wodę po długim marszu na pustyni. Spojrzała na jego kocie uszy i doszła do wniosku, że może to jednak nie było aż tak dziwne. Teraz wszystko było możliwe. Zastanawiała się, jak poradzi sobie Naruto z tak odmiennym Sasuke, ale miała nadzieję, że to dziwne zdarzenie zbliży ich do siebie.

— To ten zwój? — spytał go Kakashi, odrywając w ten sposób od produktów, które wykładał do lodówki Naruto. Był tym tak całkowicie pochłonięty, że nie zauważał nikogo innego w kuchni.

— Tak — odparł roztargniony Sasuke i podał mu go.

Kakashi szybko rozwinął zwój i zaczął studiować, mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na wszystkich.

— Nie wiem jak ktoś kiedyś mógł wykonywać tę technikę dla zabawy. Jest w niej tyle znaków, że aż trudno je zapamiętać! Gdybym miał ją wykonać pierwszy raz, musiałbym zastosować to. — Dotknął dłonią opaski, która zakrywała jego oko. — Niemądrze postąpiłeś próbując zastosować coś, czego nawet dobrze nie poznałeś.

Słysząc naganę Sasuke odrobinę się zmieszał, a jego uszy i ogon poruszyły się nerwowo.

— Jednak mogę zrozumieć powody, którymi się kierowałeś, dlatego mogę ci wybaczyć ten błąd młodości.

Sasuke poderwał nagle głowę, spoglądając uważnie na mężczyznę, który wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Czyżby on też wiedział o tym, że podkochuje się w Uzumaki'm? Jeśli tak, to mógł zakładać, że jego sekret zna już wiele osób. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny!

— Teraz was zostawimy, musimy odnieść te zwoje, a już się ściemnia. Do roboty, łapcie zwoje — rozkazał, a Sakura i Sai posłusznie chwycili tyle, ile mogli, resztę zabrał mężczyzna. — Jutro was poinformuje, o tym co ustaliliśmy.

Zniknął w znanej, białej chmurce, zmuszając pozostałych do tego, żeby przebyli całą drogę sami. Pożegnawszy się z gospodarzem i Uzumaki'm wyszli niosąc zwoje. W kuchni został tylko Naruto, który już skończył wykładać jedzenie i Sasuke, który nie wiedział do końca, co powinien teraz zrobić. Naruto przerwał krępującą ciszę.

— Idź się umyć, jesteś cały brudny, a ja w tym czasie przygotuje coś do jedzenia.

— Nie musisz tego robić, jesteś gościem, to ja powinienem się tobą zająć.

— Przestań żartować! I tak zanim zająłbyś się jedzeniem, musiałbyś się najpierw umyć. Zaoszczędzimy czas, jeśli ty pójdziesz do łazienki a ja coś ugotuje.

Przy takich argumentach Sasuke musiał skapitulować.

— Dobrze, ale następnym razem ja będę gotował.

Naruto tylko machnął dłonią, wypędzając go z kuchni, gdy drugą wyciągał garnki. Wyrzucony ten sposób Sasuke poszedł do łazienki, gdzie odkrył kolejną kocią cechę.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Naruto, skończywszy przygotowywać kolację, spojrzał z niepokojeniem na zegarek. Minęło już ponad pół godziny, a Sasuke dalej się nie pojawił. Co gorsza, chłopak nie słyszał szumu wody, a przecież powinien usłyszeć chociaż przez chwilę jej odgłos. Ustawiwszy talerze na stole, ruszył w stronę łazienki. Stając pod drzwiami zapukał.

— Sasuke, nic ci nie jest? — zapytał, ale odpowiadała mu cisza. — Sasuke! Odpowiedz!

Martwił się, że mogło mu się cos stać. Przecież nie było wiadomo, czy technika nie miała jeszcze innych skutków ubocznych, więc sięgnął po klamkę, która ustąpiła pod naciskiem jego dłoni, zapewne Sasuke zapomniał zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Uchylając drzwi Naruto zajrzał do środka, a widząc, że chłopak stoi do niego plecami i spogląda nieufnie w stronę pustej wanny, wszedł do pomieszczenia.

— Sasuke? — zapytał niepewnie. Nie wiedział do końca jak postępować z takim Sasuke. — Co robisz?

Brunet odwrócił się w jego stronę, a jego mina przypominała Naruto pyszczek zostawionego na deszczu kociaka. Podszedł do niego i stając na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć, pogłaskał go za uszami. Sasuke przechylił delikatnie głowę, mrużąc oczy. Z jego gardła zaczęło się wydobywać lekkie mruczenie, które z każdą chwilą nabierało intensywności.

Naruto na początku przyjął to z małym zaskoczeniem, ale po chwili uznał, że mu się to podoba. Zawsze chciał mieć jakieś zwierzątko, a do kotów żywił głęboki szacunek, ale nigdy nie sprawił sobie kociaka, bo nie chciał, żeby zwierzak zostawał sam, kiedy on będzie na misjach. Dlatego przemianę Sasuke przyjął nawet z pewnym zadowoleniem. Jego własny kotek, kocurek, zdając sobie sprawę, o czym myśli, zaśmiał się cicho, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Słysząc to, Sasuke otworzył swoje oczy i spojrzał na niego.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — zapytał. Pytanie było wypowiedziane nadspodziewanie wyraźne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wciąż mruczał.

— Pomyślałem, że jesteś moim Kocurkiem— odpowiedział swobodnie Naruto, nieświadomy tego, jak to zabrzmiało, nie dostrzegł także błysku w oczach Sasuke, gdy ten to usłyszał. Sasuke uznał, że dla Naruto mógłby pozostać kotem. Pochylił się nad nim z zamiarem pocałowania go, ale magiczny moment przerwał Naruto.

— Powiesz mi, czemu się jeszcze nie umyłeś, ani nawet nie napuściłeś wody do wanny?

— Właśnie odkryłem jeszcze jeden efekt uboczny. — Skrzywił się. Nie tylko z powodu swojego najnowszego odkrycia, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że chłopak powstrzymał go przed złożeniem na jego ustach pocałunku.

— Jaki?

— Nie lubię wody. — Zerknął z pewną doza podejrzliwości na wannę. Tak jakby mogło z niej coś wyskoczyć lub miała zacząć samoistnie napełniać się wodą.

— Ale przecież nie możesz przez cały ten okres być brudny! Już teraz wyglądasz tragicznie.

— To niby co proponujesz? Bo ja na pewno z własnej woli się nie umyje — prychnął rozdrażniony.

— A gdybym ci pomógł?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego, ale zarumieniony chłopak patrzył w jakiś odległy punkt nad jego ramieniem.

— Co masz na myśli? —mruknął pochylając się nad nim, by spojrzeć mu wprost w oczy. Ogon bez udziału jego świadomości owinął się wokół chłopaka, przyciągając go bliżej. Teraz Naruto mógł wręcz poczuć na swoich policzkach długie rzęsy Sasuke. Zawstydzony jeszcze bardziej odepchnął go, ale nie miał serca, żeby odepchnąć także jego ogon, który dalej spoczywał na jego biodrach. Nawet mu się to podobało.

— Mogę ci pomóc. Będzie ci chyba łatwiej, kiedy to ja cię… no… umyję — zakończył opuszczając głowę, ale natychmiast ją poderwał do góry. — Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem! Znajdziemy inny sposób! — krzyknął zakłopotany tym, co powiedział i miał zamiar ewakuować się z łazienki. Powstrzymała go dłoń chłopaka, który chwycił go za łokieć.

— Nie odchodź, możemy spróbować. Tylko powiedz, co mam robić.

Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby chłopak teraz odszedł. Sam by się nie odważył choćby zamoczyć, a z nim mogło to być łatwiejsze. To mogła być również świetna okazja żeby mu wyznać, co do niego czuł.

— To może być trochę zawstydzające.

— Dla kogo? Dla mnie czy dla ciebie? — zapytał Sasuke z irytującym uśmieszkiem.

— Dla nas obu, ale niech ci będzie, przecież sam ci to zaproponowałem — szepnął Naruto cicho sam do siebie, a później dodał już stanowczo: — Zdejmuj ubranie! I tak nadaje się tylko do prania.

Obrócił się, nie chcąc widzieć jak chłopak się rozbiera i podszedł do wanny. Wlał do niej płyn o zapachu bzu, a później napuścił przyjemnie ciepłej wody. Powoli wanna się napełniła, a na powierzchni unosiła się puszysta piana. Zakręcając kran Naruto odwrócił się, zapominając o tym, że kazał drugiemu chłopakowi się rozebrać.

— Możesz ter… Aj! — krzyknął i zasłonił oczy dłonią. — Mógłbyś się tak nie afiszować?! — poprosił lekko drżącym głosem, usiłując wymazać z pamięci widok nagiego Sasuke. To był daremny trud, już na zawsze miał zapamiętać, że ciało przyjaciela było doskonałe pod każdym względem.

— Przecież sam kazałeś mi się rozebrać!

Sasuke podszedł do niego i otarł się bok chłopaka, który zadrżał pod tym dotykiem, ale nie odsłonił oczu.

— Tak, ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz nagi stał na środku łazienki. Właź do wanny! — zapiszczał, gdy poczuł jak chłopak zaczyna muskać palcami jego szyję.

— Chcesz żebym wszedł do wody? — powiedział z obrzydzeniem Sasuke, odsuwając się od niego.

— Tak, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to ja wychodzę, decyzja należy do ciebie.

Sasuke spojrzał z nienawiścią na wannę pełną tego paskudztwa, a później na chłopaka, który mimo zakrytych oczu wyglądał na zdecydowanego. Westchnąwszy spojrzał jeszcze raz na wodę, jego uszy opadły w geście zrezygnowania.

— Dobrze, wejdę… do tego.

— Widzisz, wystarczyła mała zachęta, a ty już masz ochotę na kąpiel — rozjaśnił się Uzumaki.

— Bardziej szantaż — mruknął Sasuke.

Podszedł do wanny, mocząc w niej koniuszek ogona. Zadrżał cały, gdy tylko jego futerko się zamoczyło. Nie chcąc przedłużać tego koszmaru wszedł do wanny i zanurzył się całkowicie w wodzie. Wynurzył się po chwili, pryskając na wszystko dookoła. Zaraz obok niego pojawił się uśmiechnięty Naruto.

— Widzisz, nie jest tak źle.

— Tak sądzisz? Zaraz się przekonamy!

Chwycił go za ramiona i wciągnął do wanny. Zaskoczony chłopak nie miał szans obronić się i wpadł do wody. Natychmiast się wynurzył i spojrzał gniewnie na Sasuke, który niewinnie uśmiechał się do niego. Ten uśmiech kompletnie go rozbroił, nie mógł się nawet rozgniewać! Pokręciwszy głową tak, że wszędzie dookoła latały krople wody z jego włosów, uniósł się odrobinę. Sasuke oparty o wannę obserwował go ciekawy, co teraz zrobi. W tej chwili nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że dookoła jest woda, przynajmniej dopóki był z nim Uzumaki.

— Wariat, kompletny wariat —mruczał pod nosem Naruto, gdy zdejmował z siebie ubranie. Było już i tak całkowicie przemoczone, więc nie widział sensu by w nim siedzieć. W końcu na podłodze łazienki wylądowały bokserki Uzumaki'ego, który usadowił się wygodnie miedzy udami Sasuke, który pieścił jego ciało wzrokiem. Żałował tylko, że gęsta piana zasłania mu większą część Naruto, fakt, za który Uzumaki był niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny.

— I co? Zadowolony jesteś, że wrzuciłeś mnie do wody?

— Tak, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo!

Chwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Kiedy twarz Uzumaki'ego znalazła się blisko jego uniósł się trochę i polizał chłopaka jego wargach. Naruto instynktownie rozchylił wargi, ale Sasuke nie skorzystał z zaproszenia, nie chciał przekraczać pewnych granic.

Muskał swoim językiem wargi chłopaka i jego policzki poświęcając większą część uwagi jego bliznom. Chłopak przyjmował to ze spokojem, a nawet z uśmiechem zadowolenia. Nie wiedział, czemu Sasuke tak się zachowywał, ale na razie nie chciał zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Było mu tak dobrze, jeszcze z nikim nie było mu tak przyjemnie, a miał wielu partnerów. Przysunął się bliżej do przyjaciela, praktycznie wchodząc na jego uda i zarzucił mu ręce na kark.

— Sasuke — westchnął nieświadome.

Sasuke zamarł, to było jak sen. Zawsze marzył o tym, żeby Uzumaki wypowiedział jego imię w taki sposób, a teraz to się spełniło. Naruto czując, że chłopak zaprzestał swoich odrobinę mokrych pieszczot, otworzył oczy. Brunet patrzył się na niego z takim wyrazem oczu jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Naruto pod tym spojrzeniem zarumienił się.

— Sasuke? — zapytał niepewnie. — Czy coś się stało?

— Nie, nic się nie stało, ale chyba miałeś mi się pomóc umyć.

Pogłaskał go po mokrych włosach. Obaj zrozumieli, że na razie nie powinni mówić o tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Żaden z nich nie przyznał się głośno do tego, że chciał kontynuować pieszczoty.

— Zaraz ci pomogę.

Naruto chwycił butelkę żelu i wylał jej zawartość na swoje dłonie. Pocierając je o siebie poczekał, aż płyn zacznie się pienić i przytulając się do chłopaka tak, że się o niego opierał, położył swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Powolnymi, kolistymi ruchami zaczął go myć.

Rozluźniony Uchiha zamknął oczy i położył swoje dłonie na biodrach kolegi, masując je kciukami. Naruto czując tą pieszczotę pokręcił się nerwowo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bliskość Sasuke zaczyna na niego działać, ale przecież to niemożliwe. Sasuke był jego przyjacielem, nie może czuć do niego niczego więcej. To zawsze do niego przychodził ze swym złamanym sercem, to u niego czuł się bezpiecznie, nie mógł się w nim zakochać! Co z tego, że był bardzo przystojny z tymi swoimi czarnymi, bezdennymi oczami i kruczymi włosami, które kontrastowały z jego cerą. Co z tego, że był tak pociągający z wąskimi ustami, długimi rzęsami i zgrabnymi palcami, które teraz zaczynały rysować kółeczka na jego udach. Jęknął. Na ten dźwięk kocie uszy drgnęły, a on sam otworzył oczy spoglądając na Uzumaki'ego, który przygryzał swoją wargę.

— Co się stało?

— Nic! Nie musisz się mną przejmować. To ze mną jest coś nie tak — dodał cicho, mając nadzieję, że chłopak tego nie usłyszał, ale Sasuke dzięki przemianie miał wyostrzony słuch. Jednak nic nie mówił.

Uzumaki odsunął się od niego szybko i w niedługim czasie wyszorował całe ciało przyjaciela, usuwając z jego włosów kurz i pajęczyny. Najwięcej zabawy było z kocim ogonem i uszami. Były one bardzo wrażliwe, a kiedy tylko Naruto ich dotykał, Sasuke zaczynał mruczeć z przyjemności ocierając się o jego dłoń i ciało.

Co chwila w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewał dźwięczny śmiech Naruto, który zapomniał już o swoim kłopocie. Uchiha na początku czuł się zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale po jakimś czasie wyzbył się tego i zaczął specjalnie ocierać się o Uzumaki'ego, który odwdzięczając mu się, głaskał go za uszami i po kręgosłupie. Jednak w końcu ta zabawa musiała się skończyć.

Po kąpieli zasiedli w kuchni, opatuleni w białe, puchate szlafroki, które dla nich wygrzebał brunet i jedli spaghetti, które przygotował Naruto.

— To który pokój mi przeznaczyłeś? — zapytał Uzumaki, gdy przełknął makaron.

— Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem, żaden nie wydaje się pasować do twojego charakteru — odpowiedział Sasuke.

— Mógłbym spać razem z tobą, jak zawsze, kiedy tutaj przychodzę. — Widząc, że widelec Sasuke zamarł w pół drogi do jego ust, Naruto dodał szybko: — ale pewnie na dłuższą metę będzie to niewygodne.

— Nie, to nie jest taki zły pomysł. — Widelec wznowił swoją wędrówkę. — Mnie nie będzie przeszkadzało, jeżeli zdecydujesz się ze mną spać. Całkiem dobrze zastępujesz przenośny ogrzewacz, no i jestem przecież twoim kocurkiem.

— Mógłbyś przestać?! Powiedziałem to pod wpływem chwili.

— A mi nawet pasuje, to że jestem twoim kocurkiem.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz, a co z moimi rzeczami?

— Można dostawić do pokoju jeszcze jedną szafę i po kłopocie. Chodźmy już spać, jest wpół do jedenastej, szafą zajmiemy się jutro rano — powiedział Sasuke, odstawiając talerz do zlewu i odkręcając kran.

— Zostaw, umyje je później — powiedział blondyn, dokładając swój talerz do sterty — Zresztą, masz rację, sam jestem odrobinę śpiący. — Ziewnął, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

— No to już, marsz do naszej sypialni. — Popchnął go w kierunku schodów.

Wchodząc po nich Uzumaki powiedział cicho:

— Nasza sypialnia, to ładnie brzmi.

— Tak — zgodził się z nim Sasuke.

Obaj zniknęli w pokoju.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Kiedy obaj znaleźli się w ich wspólnej sypialni Naruto, nie czekając na gospodarza, wskoczył na łóżko. Rozłożył się na nim wygodnie, ocierając się policzkiem o miękką poduszkę i wzdychając rozkosznie.

Uwielbiał łóżko Sasuke, było tak różne od jego, duże, miękkie, trochę chłodne, ale szybko się rozgrzewało i było przesiąknięte zapachem drugiej osoby. Kiedy wiercił się tak na łóżku, Sasuke spokojnie stał obok i spoglądał błyszczącymi oczami na jego opalone uda, które ukazały się, kiedy szlafrok zadarł się do góry. Po raz kolejny okazało się, że kocie atrybuty działają bez świadomej woli właściciela. Koci ogon ruszył do przodu, na początku tylko muskał łóżko, ale wędrował coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż musnął nogi Naruto. Ten przestał się wiercić i patrzył zdziwiony, jak koci ogon dotykał jego uda. Zareagował dopiero wtedy, gdy ten przesunął się jeszcze dalej.

— Ej! Trzymaj swój ogon przy sobie! — Usiadł i chwycił ogon, kiedy ten wkradał się pod materiał szlafroka.

— Myślałem, że ci się podobało — odpowiedział Sasuke, zabierając swój ogon i dziwiąc się, że za pomocą ogona i uszu odczuwa wszystko znacznie bardziej intensywnie, to było interesujące odkrycie.

— Przestań! Nie chcę o tym słyszeć. — Zarumienił się. — I to wszystko twoja wina! Każdy reagowałby, gdyby taki miękki, puszysty ogon delikatnie muskał go po udach. — Z każdym słowem jego policzki robiły się coraz bardziej czerwone.

— Jesteś taki słodki. — Uchiha podszedł do niego tak blisko, że Naruto by móc na niego patrzeć, musiał unieść głowę. — Za to i za wszystko inne… kocham cię. — Sasuke pochylił się nad nim i musnął jego usta swoimi. Kiedy się już odsuwał, polizał je jeszcze językiem.

Naruto patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami i nieświadomie oblizywał usta. Widząc to, Sasuke miał ochotę chwycić go w ramiona, powalić na materac i całować w nieskończoność. Same pocałunki wystarczyłyby mu. Kiedy jednak znów się pochylił się by spełnić zachciankę, usłyszał z ust ukochanego słowa, które go zabolały:

— Przestań sobie żartować! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko przyjaciółmi!

Głos chłopaka brzmiał smutno, ale to serce Sasuke zamarło. Czyżby Naruto nie chciał, żeby ich przyjaźń zmieniła się w coś głębszego? Jeśli tak, nie będzie się temu sprzeciwiał, choć trudno będzie mu się z tym pogodzić. Będzie jego przyjacielem, będzie go pocieszał po każdej randce, gdy chłopak lub dziewczyna, z którą się umówi, zranią go. Jednak przez cały ten cały czas zawsze będzie miał nadzieję, że Uzumaki dostrzeże w nim oprócz przyjaciela także potencjalnego kochanka. Następne słowa Naruto rozwiały jednak te ponure myśli.

— Jesteś dla mnie ważny! Nie chce słyszeć jak żartujesz, że mnie kochasz. Nie chcę, żeby te słowa mnie zraniły.

Sasuke spojrzał na chłopaka, który siedział przed nim z opuszczoną głową. Jego słowa jednoznacznie świadczyły o tym, że jego uczucia do Uchihy, były głębsze, niż sam chciał się do tego przyznać, to tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie chciał słyszeć wyznania „kocham cię" w formie słów rzucanych trywialnie na wiatr. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że Sasuke mówił je całkowicie poważnie. Uchiha nie zamierzał go jednak w momencie wyprowadzać z błędu, wolał zrobić to w bardziej dogodnej sytuacji, dlatego też bez słowa usiadł koło niego.

Koci ogon owinął się dookoła talii blondyna, który nawet na to nie zareagował. Sasuke chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie i odwrócił go w do siebie.

— Na razie nie martw się, jestem przy tobie i tylko to się liczy. Niedługo wszystko ci wyjaśnię, a na razie niech będzie tak, jak zwykle.

— Sasuke, nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz — powiedział zdziwiony Uzumaki.

— Ty rzadko rozumiesz oczywiste rzeczy, młotku.

Nim Naruto zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na ten przydomek, Sasuke uciszył go pocałunkiem, a raczej głównie uciszył chłopaka jego język. Musnął on wargi, przez co Uzumaki otworzył szerzej usta. Tym razem jednak Uchiha z tego skorzystał i wsunął swój język głęboko w usta chłopaka, badając jego podniebienie, policzki a nawet zęby. W pewnym momencie zaczął nawet skubać zębami jego dolną wargę. Kiedy przerwał ten pocałunek, zaczął lizać go po twarzy, przesuwając się ku uszom, aż w końcu wsunął swój język w jedno z nich, Naruto jęknął, czując pieszczotę.

—Sasuke.

Słysząc swoje imię, odsunął się i z uśmiechem powiedział:

— Pamiętaj, że technika ma wiele niedoskonałości, więc musisz mnie zaakceptować takim, jaki jestem

Znów się do niego zbliżył, ale tym razem powalił go na łóżko, pochylając się nad nim. Tak naprawdę to kłamał. Technika może była zaskakująca, gdy ją źle wykonano i miała nieoczekiwane efekty uboczne, ale aż tak bardzo nie zmieniała użytkownika. Sasuke robił to, co sam chciał, a to, że jego ogon zaczął znów muskać nogi Naruto było wynikiem tego, że chciał go dotykać.

Odsunął poły szlafroka Uzumaki'ego i zaczął sunąć swoimi ustami po jego szyi i obojczykach. Naruto przez dłuższą, a nawet bardzo długą chwilę, nie potrafił na to w żaden sposób zareagować. Było mu tak przyjemnie, że po prostu zamknął oczy i się tym rozkoszował. Jednak, gdy poczuł jak dłonie chłopaka i jego język stają się coraz śmielsze, zaprotestował.

— Sasuke… Sasuke… Przestań! — Złapał go za uszy, ciągnąć za nie dość boleśnie, bo Uchiha miauknął rozdzierająco i spojrzał na niego z lekkimi płomykami wściekłości w czarnych oczach.

— Słucham? — Przekrzywił już uspokojony głowę, by teraz wtulić się w dłonie Uzumaki'ego, które aktualnie tylko delikatnie przytrzymywały jego uszka.

— Jak to słucham?! Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?! Wiem, że technika była źle przeprowadzona, ale nie musisz mnie od razu atakować bez uprzedzenia.

— A jak uprzedzę, to mogę? — Sasuke znów się pochylił, muskając jego usta ciepłym oddechem, był tak blisko!

— Nie! I nie waż się niczego próbować! — Uzumaki popchnął go tak, że teraz to on siedział na nim a Sasuke spoglądał na niego z dołu.

— Wolisz dominować? — Uchiha musnął ogonem zarumieniony policzek przyjaciela.

— Kuso! Myślałem, że to technika szpiegowska a nie erotyczna! Jak ty musiałeś się pomylić w jej wykonywaniu, że osiągnąłeś takie efekty! — oburzył się Naruto.

Nie wiedział, że Sasuke specjalnie przesadzał chcąc w pełni wykorzystać okazję, jaką postawił przed nim los. Rzadko miał okazję być tak blisko Naruto, zazwyczaj Uzumaki tylko wkradał się w nocy do jego łóżka, by się wypłakać.

— Hmmm…. , nie sądzę, żeby było, aż tak źle.

— Akurat! — Naruto zszedł z niego. — Idę założyć jakąś bieliznę, nie mam zamiaru spać z tobą nago!

To powiedziawszy zniknął. Sasuke wykorzystał jego nieobecność i przebrał się w bokserki, ale miał pewne problemy z ogonem. Z rezygnacją musiał w spodenkach zrobić dziurę i przeciągnąć przez nią swój ogon. Przypuszczał, że jeśli Kakashi nie znajdzie szybko sposobu odwrócenia skutków techniki, to będzie musiał zniszczyć kilka par spodnie lub chodzić w kimonie. Po namyśle uznał, że chyba jednak wybierze kimono.

Gdy już się uporał ze swoim małym problemem usiadł na łóżku, czekając na przyjaciela. Ten wkrótce pojawił się w pokoju, ubrany w niebieskie bokserki. W ręku dzierżył kubek z mlekiem i Sasuke wyczuł smakowity zapach jak tylko Naruto przekroczył próg. Nieświadomie oblizał usta, patrząc się w naczynie. Uzumaki zauważył jego wzrok i zapytał:

— Masz ochotę spróbować?

— Nie pijam mleka — odpowiedział z godnością, która w tym momencie wydawała się śmieszna, gdy nie odrywał wzroku od kubka, oblizując, co chwilę wargi. Jego kocie uszka nerwowo drżały, tak samo jak jego ogon.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz, — Naruto wzruszył ramionami — ale pamiętaj, że ci proponowałem.

Usiadł tuż obok niego, nie przejmując się tym, że ogon Sasuke objął go w pasie. Uznał, że tymczasowo będzie to jego naturalne położenie. Naruto popijał mleko, ale czuł się odrobinę skrępowany, gdyż brunet nie odrywał wzroku od jego ust.

— Na pewno nie chcesz? — zaproponował jeszcze raz.

— Nie, nie chcę. Nie musisz się mną przejmować.

— Aha.

Naruto wypił ostatni łyk mleka, zanim jednak zdążył przełknąć, jego wargi zostały zmiażdżone przez zachłanne usta przyjaciela. Kiedy uwolnił się od niego, otarł brodę z kilku kropel płynu i spojrzał urażony na Sasuke.

— Co to miało znaczyć?!

— Nic — powiedział, gdy przełknął mleko, które ukradł wprost z ust Naruto.

— „Nic"?! Ja z tobą zwariuje! — Naruto jęknął, odkładając na podłogę pusty już kubek i wchodząc pod kołdrę. Odwrócił się plecami do Sasuke i szczelnie okrył kołdrą.

— Hej. Gniewasz się na mnie? — zapytał Sasuke, wślizgując się pod kołdrę.

— Hmmm…

— Co mówiłeś?

Sasuke przytulił się do jego pleców, owiewając jego kark ciepłym oddechem. Miał rację mówiąc, że Naruto jest jak przenośny piecyk. Bez udziału jego woli, z gardła zaczęło mu się wydobywać mruczenie, kiedy ocierał się policzkiem o kark i plecy Uzumaki'ego.

— Hihihi. — Naruto zaczął się chichotać, aż w końcu roześmiał się na całe gardło. Odwrócił się i wtulił w Uchihę.

— Nie gniewam się już — powiedział wesoło i cmoknął go w nos co sprawiło, że Sasuke zmarszczył go zabawnie. — Chyba nawet potrafiłbym się przyzwyczaić do twojego nowego wcielenia. — wyznał wplatając swoje dłonie w jego włosy i muskając opuszkami palców jego uszy, które poruszyły się reagując na pieszczotę.

— Przez jakiś czas taki zostanę — Sasuke obiecał czule.

— Mój kocurek — wymruczał sennie Naruto, przysuwając się do niego.

— Tak, twój kocurek. Na zawsze. – Sasuke podłożył swoje ramię pod głowę przyjaciela, żeby było mu wygodniej. — A teraz śpij już.

— Dobrze, dobranoc, Sasuke. — Naruto ziewnął rozdzierająco i ukrył swój nos w jego szyi.

— Dobranoc.

Wiele czasu upłynęło zanim Sasuke zasnął, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem twarzy swojego ukochanego. Jednak ta noc miała się okazać dla nich obu bardzo ekscytująca.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Naruto obudziło dziwne uczucie i na początku nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Było mu ciepło i czuł się bezpieczny w ramionach Sasuke, ale to drażniące uczucie skutecznie wybudziło go z głębokiego snu.

Czuł, jak coś przesuwa się po jego brzuchu i podbrzuszu, łaskocząc delikatnie by chwilę później przesunąć się na jego biodro, a potem zsunąć niżej, wkradając do środka jego bokserek. Nie miał pojęcia, co urządziło sobie wędrówkę po jego ciele, wystraszył się, że to może to być wąż. Ale jak wąż mógłby wpełznąć do ich łóżka? Zresztą to, co muskało go po skórze było miękkie i ciepłe i nie przypominało w niczym chłodnej i gładkiej skóry węża.

Kiedy poczuł jak to coś całkowicie wślizguje się pod jego bieliznę i obejmuję łagodnie jego męskość, zadrżał i nagle wszystko zrozumiał, to był ogon Sasuke.

Otworzył zaskoczony oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka, który spokojnie spał tuż obok niego. Światło księżyca, które wpadało przez okno, oświetlało delikatnie jego twarz, muskając jego włosy srebrną poświatą. Wydawało się, że głęboko śpi, ale to nie znaczyło, że wolno mu było molestować swoim ogonem bezbronnego kolegę!

Naruto jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł jak koci ogon zacieśnia swój uścisk na jego męskości, a jednocześnie się po niej przesuwa. Widząc jednak, że Sasuke zaniepokojony mruknął coś przez sen i przysunął się bliżej wzmacniając swój uścisk wokół jego talii, zagryzł zęby na dolnej wardze.

Był już podniecony, a nie chciał obudzić Sasuke swoimi jękami. Nie potrafił również odepchnąć ogona i zrezygnować z zakazanej przyjemności, dlatego zacisnął usta i zamknął oczy modląc się o to, żeby Uchiha nagle się nie obudził. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ogon Sasuke wywołał u niego taką reakcję. Przecież byli tylko przyjaciółmi! Aż śmiać mu się chciało, gdy przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy uważał, że Sasuke jest dziwny i trzeba się od niego trzymać z daleka! Lecz on nie mógł się roześmiać, teraz, gdy ogon chłopaka doprowadzał go do granic rozkoszy. Gdy jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać pierwsze dreszcze spełnienia, wszystko nagle ustało.

Otworzył oczy sądząc, że jego wzrok zaraz napotka czerń tęczówek nastolatka, ale Sasuke wciąż spał. Więc co się działo? Zrozumiał to po chwili, gdy poczuł muśnięcie miękkiego futerka tuż koło swojego wejścia. Gwałtownie zakrył dłonią usta, gdy wymknęło mu się z nich mimo usilnych starań kolejne, głośniejsze niż dotychczas, jęknięcie. Czuł się zawstydzony, zarówno tym, gdzie znajdował się ogon przyjaciela jak i tym jak na to reagował.

Ogon Sasuke coraz śmielej poczynał sobie w intymnym przejściu Naruto. Na początku tylko go lekko dotykał, pobudzając, ale nie pozwalając dojść. Jednak z każdą kolejną chwilą był coraz bardziej natarczywy, aż natarł na wejście chłopaka z całą siłą.

Naruto pisnął zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem. Potrzebując jeszcze bliższego kontaktu przysunął się do Uchihy, zarzucając mu dłonie na kark i ocierając się swymi biodrami o jego. Dyszał ciężko wprost w prawo ucho chłopaka, lecz już nie myślał o tym, że może go obudzić. Było mu tak niesamowicie dobrze, gdy czuł jak ogon Uchihy gwałtownie się w nim porusza. Krzyknął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak ten natrafił na jego wrażliwe miejsce. W szybkim czasie dostrzegł, co musi robić, żeby powiększyć doznania.

Zaczął poruszać biodrami, wychodząc naprzeciw każdemu pchnięciu ze strony ogona, jednocześnie ocierając się biodrami o biodra Sasuke i zaciskając swoje mięśnie na ogonie, dzięki temu czuł wszystko dziesięciokrotnie intensywniej. Właśnie podczas jednego z takich ruchów poczuł, że Sasuke także był podniecony. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela, która nie była już tak spokojna, jak wcześniej, również jego oddech był przyspieszony. To jeszcze bardziej pobudziło Naruto.

Uniósł się, wplątując jedną rękę we włosy przyjaciela i odnalazł jego usta swoimi. Muskał jego wargi językiem, tak jak wcześniej robił to Sasuke. Usta chłopaka rozchyliły się zachęcająco, więc Naruto skorzystał z tego, pogłębiając pocałunek. W tym czasie jego druga dłoń powędrowała niżej i wślizgnęła się pod materiał bokserek Uchihy.

Uzumaki zadrżał na początku z podniecenia, czując w swojej dłoni męskość chłopaka, która była gorąca i pulsująca. Teraz już gwałtownie całował Uchihę, próbując się skupić na ruchach dłoni, by także jemu dać maksimum przyjemności. Jednak było to trudne, gdy koci ogon wciąż poruszał się w nim, co rusz trafiając na prostatę.

— Sasukeeeeeee!— jęknął po raz ostatni Naruto, wyginając się w piękny łuk i dochodząc. W tym samym momencie jego kochanek także wytrysnął, rozlewając mu się na dłoń. Kiedy pierwsza fala orgazmu minęła, Naruto wtulił się z powrotem w ciało przyjaciela, próbując się uspokoić. Był tak tym pochłonięty, że nawet nie poczuł miękkich warg Uchihy, które musnęły go po blondwłosej główce.

Uspokoiwszy się trochę, Uzumaki uniósł głowę i spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela, która po przeżytym orgazmie była już spokojna. Widząc, że wciąż śpi, westchnął z ulgą, gdyby się teraz obudził nie wiedziałby, jak mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

— Na szczęście się nie obudził — powiedział cicho.

Odsuwając się wyciągnął swoją dłoń z jego bielizny, ogonem nie musiał się martwić. Nie wiadomo, kiedy sam zniknął z jego bokserek. Ostrożnie zszedł z łóżka, starając się nie hałasować, a znalazłszy się na podłodze skierował swe kroki w stronę łazienki. Miał zamiar przebrać się i trochę obmyć. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, ale kiedy ten dźwięk odbił się od ścian Sasuke otworzył oczy, a na jego wargach pojawił się uśmiech pełen zadowolenia.

W rzeczywistości nie spał, a raczej, nie spał od pewnego momentu. Obudził się, gdy jego ogon oplótł męskość chłopaka. Na początku chciał się dyskretnie wycofać, ale Uzumaki przesunął się do niego i cała sytuacja potoczyła się tak, jak się potoczyła. Wcale tego nie planował, choć musiał przyznać, że rezultat okazał się więcej niż przyjemny. Nie sądził, że Uzumaki tak szybko się uczy, bo choć w jego odwagę nigdy nie wątpił, jednak wiedząc o tym jak bardzo jest niedoświadczony, nie sądził, że odważy się pójść tak daleko, że sam sięgnie do jego członka by go pieścić.

Mruuuu…. aż zamruczał z przyjemności na samo wspomnienie. Tak, ta noc była jedną z najlepszych, jakie przeżył, a przecież miał nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze lepiej gdy w końcu wyzna swoje uczucia i przekona Naruto, że go naprawdę kocha. Najwspanialszym momentem tej nocy była chwila, kiedy Naruto w minutach największej przyjemności wyjęczał mu jego imię wprost do ucha. To sprawiło, że osiągnął szczyt rozkoszy, a gdy było po wszystkim i kochanek odpoczywał przy nim nie mógł się powstrzymać i musiał go pocałować. Na szczęście Naruto nie zorientował się, bo obaj znaleźliby się w krępującej sytuacji, ale teraz postanowił dalej udawać, że śpi. Nie chciał speszyć swego ukochanego, kiedy ten wróci. Ułożył się wygodnie, choć na jego ustach gościł jeszcze lekki uśmiech szczęścia. Kiedy Sasuke mruczał zadowolony z tego, co się stało, w łazience Naruto stał oparty o drzwi, a jego policzki pokrywał krwisty rumieniec. Uniósł rękę, która była ubrudzona spermą i zbliżył ją do ust. Polizał ją, a zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił jęknął i zsunął się w dół, siadając na podłodze.

Nie rozumiał samego siebie. Sądził, że był już zakochany, ale zawsze ta jego „miłość" kończyła się smutno, bo partner oczekiwał tylko jednego, a on nie potrafił mu tego dać. Zawsze po wszystkim szedł do Sasuke, który bez słowa go przyjmował i pocieszał. Jednak nigdy do nikogo nie czuł tego, co przed chwilą. Usiłował więc zrozumieć co się stało. Przypominał sobie, jak zawsze przychodził do domu Sasuke, jak dobrze się z nim czuł, jak dziś wieczorem bez sprzeciwu pozwalał się całować brunetowi, jak przed chwilą sam doprowadził go do orgazmu, jak bez wahania spróbował jego spermy. W tej chwili zrozumiał wszystko, on gdzieś po drodze zakochał się w Sasuke. Zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi i obiekcie westchnień wszystkich dziewczyn! Naruto pobladł, gdy uświadomił sobie prawdę, to było przecież niemożliwe. Nie mógł się w nim zakochać, a nawet jeśli, to Sasuke go nie kochał. Jego dzisiejsze zachowanie było wynikiem błędu w technice, nie prawdziwych uczuć!

Świadomość tego wszystkiego sprawiła, że poczuł się okropnie, a cała dotychczasowa euforia gdzieś uleciała. Umył się więc i zmienił bieliznę, a później wrócił do sypialni i wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok Sasuke i nieśmiało wśliznął się znów w jego ramiona. Dopiero tutaj poczuł się bezpiecznie i uśmiechając się wyszeptał dwa słowa wprost do ucha przyjaciela. Kiedy Morfeusz zesłał na niego spokojny sen, Sasuke znów otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Naruto wzrokiem pełnym czułości. Pochylił się nad nim i całując jego skroń, wyszeptał:

— Cieszę się i ja ciebie też!

Chłopcy zasnęli wtuleni w siebie i obudził ich dopiero blask wpadającego przez zasłony słońca.

Uzumaki otworzył oczy, lekko ziewając. Na początku nie dostrzegł jakieś konkretnej różnicy. Przecież często zdarzało się, że pierwszą osobą, którą widział i czuł po obudzeniu, był jego przyjaciel. Nie zareagował, więc gwałtownie na ramię przerzucone przez jego talię i ciepły oddech, który czuł na policzku, sam zresztą miał nogę założoną na biodro chłopaka.

Zmrużył oczy z zamiarem ponownego zaśnięcia. Przysunął się jednocześnie do Sasuke i w ten sposób otarł się swoimi biodrami o jego. Właśnie ten ruch spowodował, że przypomniał sobie dokładnie, co zdarzyło się w nocy. Zaskoczony wciągnął do płuc powietrze i zamarł. Prawda, którą uświadomił sobie wczoraj w nocy, uderzyła go teraz z jeszcze większą mocą.

Nie, nie mógł się w nim zakochać. To niemożliwe! Co z tego, że lubił zarówno dziewczyny jak i chłopców? To nie znaczy, że zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu! Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy spoglądając w twarz Sasuke, który śpiąc oddychał miarowo.

Co on wczoraj powiedział?! Dlaczego w ogóle te słowa zostały wypowiedziane?! To tak, jakby potwierdzał to nowo odkryte uczucie!

Jego oddech przyspieszył, źrenice rozszerzyły się do nienormalnych rozmiarów, był przerażony. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby się okazało, że kocha kogokolwiek innego, ale nie Uchihę. Nawet, jeśli się odważy i wyzna wszystko, to Sasuke nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć i przestaną być przyjaciółmi. Między nimi wyrośnie mur nie do przebicia. Nie, najlepszym, co mógł zrobić, to zapomnieć o wszystkim i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie chciał stracić najlepszego przyjaciela!

Nagle poczuł na swoich policzkach wilgoć. Zaskoczony uniósł rękę i dotknął tego miejsca. Płakał, jego łzy płynęły bez jego wiedzy. Mimo że rozum podpowiadał, że tak będzie lepiej to serce, które już od dawna znało całą prawdę, krwawiło.

Nie chcąc obudzić Sasuke swoim szlochem, wysunął się cicho, tak jak w nocy, z łóżka i szybko uciekł z pokoju. Miał zamiar uspokoić się pod prysznicem, zanim Sasuke się obudzi i zażąda wyjaśnień.

Za Uzumaki'm zamknęły się drzwi i kiedy oddalił na bezpieczną odległość, jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Źle się czuł, cała klatka piersiowa paliła go i uciskała, nie pozwalając mu zaczerpnąć swobodnie powietrza. Nigdy nie przeżył takiego bólu. Często podczas wielu walk odnosił rany, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak teraz. To był inny ból. Nie fizyczny tylko serca, które pokochało wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

W tym czasie, kiedy on przebywał w łazience, Sasuke otworzył oczy, lecz tym razem na jego ustach nie widniał już pełen szczęścia uśmiech. Jego twarz była maską bez wyrazu, chociaż w głębi jego oczu można było dostrzec ukrywany ból. Obudził się w momencie, kiedy Naruto przytulił się do niego. Już chciał dać mu znak, że nie śpi, że słyszał wczorajsze słowa i że też go kocha, ale powstrzymało go zachowanie przyjaciela.

Oddech Uzumaki'ego stał się niespokojny, a jego serce biło jak szalone. Później usłyszał cichy szloch, a po chwili już go nie było w pokoju. Chciał za nim pobiec, ale nie wiedział, co mógł mu powiedzieć? Domyślał się, że Naruto płacze z powodu tego, co zdarzyło się w nocy, ale przecież później powiedział, że go kocha. Więc dlaczego teraz miałby czegokolwiek żałować? Sasuke niczego nie rozumiał.

Nie mogąc nic lepszego wymyślić, postanowił się umyć. Wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na swoje ubrudzone bokserki. Na jego ustach pojawił się cierpki uśmieszek, który zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. Kiedy wyszedł, już czysty i ubrany w czarne kimono ze znakiem klanu na plecach, ze swego pokoju zastał w kuchni Uzumakiego, szykującego śniadanie.

Chłopak był boso, na zgrabny tyłek naciągnął jasne dżinsy, a za okrycie górne służył mu biały bezrękawnik. Kiedy Uchiha wszedł do pokoju, nawet się nie odezwał tylko dalej pilnował, by jajecznica się nie przypaliła, Sasuke nie miał zamiaru mu przeszkadzać, na razie chciał to wszystko przemyśleć. Dlatego usiadł bez słowa przy stole, obserwując jak jego ukochany krząta się po kuchni.

— Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować?

— Co? — Naruto odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem. Jednak Sasuke dostrzegł, że jest on fałszywy a oczy chłopaka są lekko czerwone, postanowił jednak tego nie komentować.

— Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? — powtórzył.

—Gotować? – zapytał powracając do smażenia. — Ciężko mi się przyznać, ale to Iruka nauczył mnie gotować, gdy dowiedział się od Kakashi'ego, że jem tylko ramen, chyba że ktoś przyniesie mi coś innego. Zazwyczaj sensei dbał, żebym zjadł jakiś porządny posiłek, ale kiedy przestałem być jego uczniem, Iruka postanowił, że nauczy mnie gotować, żebym zobaczył, jak wiele jest niesamowitych potraw.

Kończąc szykowanie śniadanie, przełożył jajecznice z patelni na dwa talerze, które później położył na stół. Jeden z nich przesunął w stronę Sasuke.

— Proszę —powiedział, dołączając do posiłku przyjaciela szklankę mleka. Przy jego porcji także znajdowała się szklanka. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, ale widząc jak brew Uchihy się unosi, gdy przeniósł wzrok ze szklanki na niego, zarumienił się i opuścił spłoszony głowę, choć miał udawać, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło.

— To po to, żebyś nie pił z moich ust — dokończył cicho.

— Mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać sięgnął po naczynie i wypił jeden łyk. Kiedy skosztował mleka skrzywił się, jakby posmakował czegoś niedobrego. Unosząc głowę spojrzał w oczy Uzumaki'ego, który w tej chwili patrzył na niego.

— Jednak z twoich ust było smaczniejsze.

Słysząc te słowa, Uzumaki zakrztusił się jajecznicą. Kiedy atak kaszlu minął, wydusił z siebie:

— Nie żartuj.

— Nie żartuję. Dzięki tobie to ohydztwo nabierało smaku, było przesłodkie i cudowne.

— To tak, jakbyś opisywał moje usta. — Naruto zmrużył oczy, przez co wyglądał jak lis.

— Może je opisuje. — Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo — Kto wie?

Jadł spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenie Uzumaki'ego. Wkrótce Naruto znów zajął się swoim śniadaniem, ale Uchiha nie miał zamiaru dać mu spokoju.

— Jaki typ urody lubisz najbardziej?

Na szczęście Naruto był już przygotowany na kolejną dziwną wypowiedź przyjaciela i tym razem się nie zakrztusił.

— Że co, proszę?!

— Nie udawaj, że nie słyszałeś, bo wiem, że to nieprawda — Sasuke oznajmił spokojnie.

Odsunął pusty już talerz na bok i położył łokcie na blacie, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach, jego uszy i ogon drżały w oczekiwaniu. Za to Naruto bladł i czerwienił się na zmianę, aż w końcu odpowiedział niepewnie:

— Nooooo… Zazwyczaj umawiałem się z osobami o czarnych włosach i oczach lub szukałem osoby, która miała jak najciemniejszy koloryt. Lubię kontrast pomiędzy czarnymi włosami, a jasną cerą. Nie zwracam uwagi na figurę dziewczyn, ale u chłopców lubię, jak są silny, ale niezbyt umięśnieni. Nie chce spotykać się z jakimś napakowanym dupkiem. Chciałbym kiedyś znaleźć kogoś, kto rozpaliłby moje wszystkie zmysły. — Jego głos cichł z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, a policzki nabierały coraz ciemniejszych barw.

— Czy komuś się to udało? — zapytał Uchiha.

Nie skomentował tego, że typ urody opisany przez Uzumaki'ego idealnie pasuje do niego. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że nie odnotował tego w pamięci. Był już prawie w stu procentach pewien, że jego przyjaciel coś do niego czuje.

— Przecież sam wiesz. — Naruto odwrócił wzrok.

— Jednak chciałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie.

— Dlaczego? — Spojrzał spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

— Powiem ci później, obiecuję, że wyjaśnię ci to, co mówiłem wczoraj wieczorem, tylko najpierw powiedz: czy ktoś wcześniej rozpalił twoje zmysły?

Zapanowała długa cisza, aż Uzumaki stwierdził:

— Tak.

Słysząc tą prostą odpowiedź, uszy Uchihy stanęły na baczność, a jego ogon nastroszył się. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał za chwilę zacząć parskać i to dość gwałtownie. Naruto, widząc taką reakcję na swoje słowa, rozchylił nieświadomie usta, spoglądając na przyjaciela, w którego w oczach pojawiły się iskry złości i zazdrości. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ Sasuke w końcu opanował swoje emocje, przymknął na chwile oczy, a kiedy z powrotem uniósł powieki, wyglądał tak jak zwykle, oczywiście, nie licząc jego kocich dodatków. Uzumaki chciał spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale gdy zaczął otwierać usta, Sasuke stwierdził:

— Twierdziłeś, że jesteś prawiczkiem, bo nie chcesz, a raczej nie możesz, nikomu się oddać. Kłamałeś? Oczywiście, nie musiałeś mi opowiadać o swoich podbojach. — Wszystko to wypowiedziane zostało lakonicznym tonem, ale Uzumaki widział, jak koci ogon nerwowo przecina powietrze. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem chłopak nie jest o niego zazdrosny.

— Dalej jestem prawiczkiem.

Na jego policzki znów wkradł się zdradliwy rumieniec. Przez chwilę koci ogon zatrzymał się w powietrzu, ale zaraz ponowił swoją wędrówkę na boki.

— Jednak przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że ktoś doprowadził cię do takiego stanu, iż twoje zmysły płonęły. A może tylko się ze mną droczyłeś?

Uzumaki pod wpływem wbitego w niego bacznego spojrzenia zaczął kręcić się nerwowo. Czuł się niesamowicie głupio. Powinien był od razu, jak tylko rozmowa zeszła na te tory, wyjść bez słowa. Przecież Sasuke nie miał prawa go przesłuchiwać, ani wtrącać się w jego prywatne życie, mimo że sam Naruto przychodził do niego ze wszystkimi problemami.

Jednak coś nie pozwalało mu ruszyć się z miejsca, mógł tylko siedzieć i odpowiadać na pytania, czy tego chciał czy nie. Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, czy przypadkiem chłopak nie zastosował na nim jakiejś techniki, ale przecież nic nie poczuł. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że cała ta wymiana zdań mogła doprowadzić do tego, iż za chwilę opowie Sasuke, o tym co wydarzyło się tej nocy.

— Nie kłamałem — powiedział cicho.

— Kontynuuj.

— Nie trzeba stracić dziewictwa, by ktoś doprowadził cię do rozkoszy! — wrzasnął nagle. — I nie chce o tym rozmawiać!

Wstał gwałtownie z zamiarem ewakuowania się z pomieszczenia. Jednak, gdy przechodził koło Sasuke, ten niespodziewanie chwycił jego nadgarstek, przyciągając go do siebie.

Uzumaki nie był na to przygotowany. Poczuł tylko szarpnięcie i już siedział na kolanach Sasuke, przodem do niego, a ręce chłopaka znajdowały się na jego biodrach.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy naszej rozmowy — powiedział spokojnie Uchiha, wcale nie przejmując się tym, w jakiej są pozycji.

— Oczywiście, że skończyliśmy! Idę do swojego pokoju!

Zaczął się podnosić, ale mocny chwyt go powstrzymał i opadł znowu na uda Sasuke. Chciał się dalej kłócić, ale widząc upór w oczach przyjaciela westchnął z rezygnacją i rozsiadł się wygodniej, obejmując go udami w pasie.

— Słucham cię, co takiego ciekawego masz mi jeszcze do powiedzenia? — Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękoma, więc zarzucił je na szyję Sasuke.

— Kto cię rozpalił? — Sasuka powtórzył pytanie, wsuwając swoje dłonie pod jego koszulkę i dotykając nagiej skóry.

— Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, więc nie pytaj — odpowiedział speszony.

Czuł się coraz gorzej, bo czuł jak zaczyna ogarniać go znajome pożądanie. Przeklinał swoje ciało za ten brak samokontroli przecież dotychczas nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało! Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że jest jakimś zwierzęcym fetyszystą, skoro Sasuke zaczął po pociągać, kiedy zmienił się w kota!

— Sądzę, że to jednak moja sprawa. — Pochylił się tak, że jego usta dotykały małżowiny Naruto — Powiedziałeś przecież, że mnie kochasz.

Na te słowa Naruto zamarł.

— Nie spałeś? — Jego głos drżał, najchętniej zapadłby pod ziemię.

— Nie spałem, od samego początku. — Przygryzł płatek ucha, na co Naruto jęknął. — Czyżbym to ja był tym, który doprowadził cię do utraty kontroli? — Odsunął się i spojrzał na przyjaciela, a na jego ustach wykwitł triumfalny uśmiech na widok rumieńców na policzkach Naruto.

— Puść mnie! — jęknął płaczliwie.

— Nie, dopóki nie wyjaśnimy sobie kilku kwestii — powiedział twardo i podciągnął jego koszulkę odsłaniając apetyczny tors. — Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, więc dlaczego teraz uciekasz?

— To ta technika! Nie chcę, żebyś żałował później czegoś żałował!— Jednak wbrew swoim słowom przesunął się jeszcze bliżej do niego i zaczął bawić się włosami Uchihy.

— Jesteś prawdziwym młotkiem — westchnął Sasuke, poddając się dotykowi jego zgrabnych dłoni. — Sądzisz, że dlaczego zastosowałem technikę? Chciałem cię śledzić i być przy tobie zawsze, w każdej sytuacji. Miałem też nadzieje, że weźmiesz mnie do swojego domu, a tam będę mógł cię obserwować w każdej chwili twojego życia.

Ruchy rąk Naruto ustały. Zaskoczony Sasuke otworzył oczy, które przymknął z przyjemności i spojrzał na niego. Teraz uświadomił sobie to, co wyznał pod wpływem chwili.

— Naruto? — spytał, gdy zobaczył jak ramiona chłopaka drżą.

— Sasuke, jestem zaskoczony, nie wiem, co myśleć. Nigdy nie patrzyłem na ciebie jak na kogoś, z kim mógłbym się związać. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nagle zdarzyło się to wszystko. Sam nie wiem, co się stało, nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale chyba cię kocham. Dziś w nocy, to co się wydarzyło między nami, to było niesamowite.

Uchiha pozwolił mu się. Wyglądało na to, że tego potrzebuje.

— Spokojnie, nie musimy się śpieszyć. Zrobimy wszystko powolutku, po prostu mi zaufaj—powiedział i chwyciwszy w swoje dłonie jego twarz, pocałował go najpierw w nos, później w powieki, w kąciki ust, aż w końcu w same usta.

Naruto już sam uchylił wargi, wysuwając swój język na spotkanie Sasuke. Całowali się spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, ten pocałunek był pełen obietnic i czułości. Uzumaki całkowicie się rozluźnił, a jego niepewność zniknęła. Przekrzywił głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek, Sasuke zaś wycofał się, dając mu możliwość dominowania. Trwało to kilka chwil, gdy nagle usłyszeli tuż obok siebie.

— Nie przeszkadzam?

Zaskoczony Naruto odsunął się pośpiesznie od Sasuke, jednak nie uciekł z kuchni. I tak cała wioska wiedziała, że jest biseksualny, więc nikt nie mógł być zaskoczony widząc go całującego się z chłopakiem. Obawiał się jednak reakcji Sasuke, ale ten najwyraźniej też się tym nie przejmował. Obejmował wciąż kochanka w pasie i spoglądał na senseia, który stał tuż obok nich.

— Słucham? — zapytał, a jego uszy stanęły na baczność.

— Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale już rozwiązaliśmy zagadkę tej techniki.

— Już?! — Naruto, żeby lepiej widzieć mężczyznę, usiadł bokiem na kolanach Sasuke.

— Okazało się, że to dość łatwe, jeśli się pomyślało jak dzieci, bo technika na początku była przeznaczona dla nich. Zaraz wam pokażę.

Wyjął z kieszonki na kamizelce zwój, z którego korzystał Sasuke. Rozwinął go i zaczął wykonywać zapisane pieczęcie. Po chwili na jego głowie pojawiły się szare, wilcze uszy, a ze spodni wymknął się puszysty ogon. Naruto, widząc tak odmienionego Kakashi'ego otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jednak nie zwierzęce atrybuty, ale sam Sasuke wzbudzał u niego pożądanie. Co prawda, sensei wyglądał w nowej formie intrygująco, ale nie powodował u niego takich emocji jak Uchiha.

— Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że odkryliście jej sekret — zakpił Sasuke, przyglądając się efektowi końcowemu. — Zrobiłeś ten sam błąd w jej zastosowaniu, co ja.

— Nie, żaden z nas nie popełnił błędu. Tylko tyle jest napisane na kartce, a przynajmniej tak się wydaje, na pierwszy rzut oka, bo dalsza część jest ukryta.

Wyjął z kieszeni pudełko zapałek i zapalając jedną, podsunął ostrożnie papier pod ogień. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż nagle na papierze pojawiły się ukryte litery.

— To bardzo prosta sztuczka, wykorzystywana przez dzieci nawet teraz — wyjaśnił. — Chcąc się uchronić, by koledzy nie poznali ich tajemnicy, zapisali dalszą część techniki sokiem z cytryny. Widać cały napis tylko wtedy, gdy zwój zostanie podgrzany. Inne dzieci nie znając sekretu, zastosowałyby tylko to, co jest widoczne, a ich postępek od razu wyszedłby na jaw, bo jak sam się przekonałeś, Sasuke, efekty niedokończonej techniki są bardzo widoczne. Nasza specjalistka odkryła ukryty tekst, gdy pracowała nad zwojem w nocy. Kiedy użytkownik dokończy technikę, zmienia się on w zwierzę, a żeby wrócić do swej poprzedniej formy musi przez swoje ciało przepuścić odpowiedni strumień chakry. Jeśli będzie on mały, wróci się do tej formy, a jeśli duży stajesz się od razu człowiekiem. —Kakashi złożył swoje dłonie i zrobił to, o czym mówił. Jego uszy i ogon zniknęły. — Oto cała filozofia.

— Wystarczy tylko przepuścić przez ciało odpowiednią ilość chakry? — dopytywał się Sasuke.

— Tak i to w zupełności wystarczy, a teraz wybaczcie, nie będę wam przeszkadzać, bo sam chcę pokazać swoją wilcza formę pewnej osobie. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął w białej chmurce.

— Iruka ma przechlapane — zaśmiał się szczęśliwy Uzumaki i zwrócił się w stronę Sasuke. — Nie wracasz do swojego normalnego wyglądu? — zapytał, spoglądając ze smutkiem na jego uszy. Będzie mu ich brakować. Niby były one tylko przez jeden dzień, ale już się przyzwyczaił do takiego wyglądu chłopaka.

— Jeszcze nie. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się podstępnie i chwytając mocniej Uzumaki'ego, wstał z krzesła.

— Aaaaaa! — Naruto wrzasnął i objął go mocniej rękoma i nogami, by nie upaść na podłogę. — Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Nic takiego — odpowiedział niewinnie Uchiha i skierował się w stronę sypialni. — Pomyślałem, że jak już sobie wyjaśniliśmy wszystkie wątpliwości i nie musimy się martwić o technikę, to wykorzystamy wolny czas na coś przyjemniejszego — zaśmiał się i przejechał swoim nosem po policzku chłopaka.

— A dlaczego najpierw się tego nie pozbędziesz? — Dotknął kociego ucha, bawiąc się nim przez chwilę, przez co Uchiha znów zaczął mruczeć, a na ustach Naruto pojawił się uśmiech.

— Właśnie z tego powodu. — Sasuke pocałował go w dłoń. — Bardzo ci się podobam w takiej formie. Czemu tego nie wykorzystać?

Otworzył drzwi do sypialni, do której właśnie dotarli i nie przejmując się ponownym ich zamknięciem, podszedł do łóżka i położył na nim Uzumaki'ego. Naruto spojrzał na niego, a później zaczął się śmiać. Zdezorientowany Sasuke nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Co takiego właściwie powiedział?

— O co chodzi? — Uklęknął tuż przy nim.

— O nic, — odpowiedział Naruto, uspokoiwszy się. — Tylko pomyślałem, jak bardzo ciekawe będzie nasze życie, skoro już teraz spełniasz w łóżku każdą moją zachciankę.

Przyciągnął go do siebie i połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Całowali się mocno i gwałtownie. Naruto wplótł dłonie w czarne kosmyki i w poczuciu absolutnego spełnienia poddał się potędze prawdziwej miłości. Jednak tę chwile przerwał Sasuke, który odsunąwszy się, dotknął jego spuchniętych warg.

— Spokojnie. Pamiętaj, że to ja jestem tutaj dominującą stroną.

— Akurat — prychnął Uzumaki. — Zwłaszcza z tym wyglądem! Tylko tym razem ci pozwolę. — Tak naprawdę, to zbytnio nie wiedział, co robić, więc poddał się dłonią doświadczonego Sasuke z westchnieniem ulgi.

— Kocham cię —szepnął Sasuke, ściągając z niego bezrękawnik i dotykając odsłoniętej skóry na brzuchu. Pod wpływem tego dotyku Uzumaki zadrżał, ale po chwili sam zabrał się do pracy i zsunął z jego ramion poły kimona. Sasuke, chcąc mu pomóc, wstał i ściągnął ubranie do końca, ukazując mu swoje pobudzone ciało. Stał tak przez chwile, żeby Naruto mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, z czego chłopak korzystał tylko z odrobiną zażenowania. Kiedy Uchiha uznał, że już wystarczy, wrócił na łóżko i rozpiął spodnie Uzumaki'ego, wyjmując z nich na wpół twardego członka.

— Sasuke? Co ty…?

Chłopak mu nie odpowiedział, za to wziął w usta jego męskość, ssąc ją od razu gwałtownie. Naruto jęknął i pochylił się do przodu. To był dla niego szok. Nowe doznanie było jeszcze lepsze od tego, co robili w nocy. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się do tego nowego uczucia, zaczął drapać swojego kochanka za kocimi uszami. Efekt, który uzyskał, był oszałamiający. Uchiha zaczął mruczeć, z ustami wokół jego członka, a wibracje przechodziły przez całe ciało Naruto. Nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać tego, co nie ubłaganie nadchodziło.

Chciał odciągnąć głowę kochanka od swojego krocza, ale brunet tylko odepchnął jego ręce, nie odsuwając się. W momencie, gdy przygryzł go odrobinę, Uzumaki zamykając oczy doszedł z cichym westchnieniem. Czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzą impulsy elektryczne, a mięśnie spinają się, by po chwili rozluźnić. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, Sasuke znajdował się tuż przy nim.

— Słodko smakujesz — powiedział i pocałował go.

Naruto podczas pocałunku czuł smak swojego nasienia i intensywny smak swojego kochanka. To go niesamowicie pobudziło. Złapał Sasuke za ramiona i odepchnął go, a widząc zaskoczenie w jego oczach, powiedział niecierpliwie: — Chcę cię poczuć… w sobie… natychmiast.

— Jak sobie życzysz. — Sasuke ściągnął z niego całkowicie spodnie, podziwiając wzrokiem zgrabne ciało, które znajdowało się przed nim. — Obróć się na brzuch.

Chłopak bez słowa wykonał polecenie, kładąc się płasko na brzuchu. Sasuke tylko pokręcił z tkliwością myśląc o niedoświadczeniu przyjaciela — Nie tak. — Chwycił go za biodra, unosząc je do góry. — Tak będzie wygodniej.

Przesunął się do niego i zaczął pokrywać plecy chłopaka pocałunkami, Jednocześnie wsunął w jego wnętrze jeden palec, rozciągając go. Na początku Naruto się spiął, ale uświadamiając sobie, że uczucie jest podobne do tego, co odczuwał w nocy, gdy wtargnął do jego wnętrza ogon, uspokoił się. Wiedział, że po tym nadejdzie niebiańska przyjemność, dlatego zacisnął swoje dłonie na pościeli, próbując się rozluźnić.

Sasuke wiedział, że Naruto nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo, ale nie mógł w niego od razu wejść. Sprawiłby mu przez to wiele bólu, a tego nie chciał. Chciał, żeby ich pierwszy raz był dla Uzumaki'ego czymś wyjątkowym, najwspanialszym przeżyciem w całym jego życiu.

Kiedy uznał, że przygotował go wystarczająco dobrze, wyjął z niego palce, a zastąpił je czymś o wiele większym. Naruto westchnął, czując jak do jego wnętrza wsuwa się męskość Sasuke. Nie czul bólu, dzięki skrupulatnym przygotowaniom Uchihy, czuł, za to jak męskość chłopaka rozciąga jego wnętrze, a jednocześnie jego mięśnie zaciskają się na niej. To było niesamowite! Nie czekając na pierwszy ruch ze strony bruneta, sam wypchnął w jego stronę biodra. Jęknął, gdy poczuł jak męskość Sasuke wchodzi w niego głębiej. Dla Uchihy było to całkowitym zaskoczeniem. Miauknął, a wiedząc, że zaraz przez poczynania chłopaka straci nad sobą kontrolę, postanowił temu zaradzić.

Pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i złapał jego nadgarstki w swoje dłonie, przytrzymując je w mocnym uścisku. Popchnął go tak, że ten całym ciałem opadł na łóżko, tak, że tylko pośladki pozostały w górze.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknął gwałtownie Naruto.

— Jesteś zbyt narwany, trzeba cię ujarzmić —mruknął w jego ucho i poruszył się. Ta pozycja nie pozwalała mu na jakieś głębsze ruchy, ale już te płytkie i drażniące wystarczały, by Uzumaki zaprzestał walki i poddał mu się całkowicie. Schował swoją twarz w pościel, oddychając ciężko. Jego całe ciało było napięte do granic możliwości.. Ruchy Uchidy nie pozwalały mu dojść, tylko sprawiały, że spalał się od wewnątrz, koci ogon, który muskał go po udzie, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, a mocny uścisk nie pozwalał mu przejąć inicjatywy. Mógł tylko szaleć z przyjemności, którą odczuwał przez te powolne ruchy. Jednak nie tylko on tracił zmysły przez to wszystko, Sasuke czuł się podobnie.

Był tak blisko! Słyszał przyśpieszony oddech Naruto, jego klatka unosiła się wraz z oddechem chłopaka, jego włosy subtelnie łaskotały go po twarzy, a każde ściśnięcie pierścienia mięśni Uzumaki'ego na członku odczuwał jak najsłodszą torturę. Ich stosunek skończył się szybciej, niż obaj się spodziewali. Nie mogli po prostu wytrzymać tych wszystkich emocji.

Pierwszy wytrysnął Naruto, spinając się i krzycząc w poduszkę, po chwili dołączył do niego Sasuke, który doszedł w nim, gryząc go jednocześnie w ramię i zastawiając na nim ślad swoich zębów. Opadli razem bez sił na łóżko, płytko oddychając.

— To było niesamowite! — wysapał w końcu Naruto, odgarniając mokre kosmyki włosów z twarzy kochanka.

— Raczej to ty byłeś niesamowity — odpowiedział Sasuke i spojrzał na jego ramię. — Ugryzłem cię? — zdziwił się. Spełnienie tak zmąciło mu umysł, że nie był nawet tego świadom.

— Oooo… rzeczywiście, ale nie ma się czym przejmować, Kyuubi to wyleczy. — Naruto otarł z ramienia krew. — Widzisz? A to co do licha?! — krzyknął zaskoczony, widząc na skórze bliznę w kształcie zębów. Zazwyczaj lis leczył wszystkie jego rany włącznie z bliznami, ale tym razem blizna została mimo, że rana nie była poważna.

— Nie rozumiem — szepnął zaskoczony. Blizna była ledwie widoczna, ale jednak tam była.

— Nie przejmuj się tym. — Uchiha przysunął go bliżej do siebie. — Można powiedzieć, że to symbol tego, że należysz do mnie.

— A gdzie jest mój symbol oznaczający, że ty należysz do mnie? — zapytał.

— Nie potrzebujesz go, ja do ciebie należę już od dawna — pocałował go w nos. — A teraz trzeba wreszcie wrócić do normalne postaci. — Skupił się, a po chwili zniknęły jego uszy i ogon. Kiedy tego dokonał, poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Naruto. — Nie podobam ci się już?

— Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. To dziwne, ale teraz podobasz mi się jeszcze bardziej — po tym wyznaniu spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się.

— Jesteś naprawdę słodki.

Powalił go na plecy, unieruchamiając.

— Chwila! Ty chyba nie chcesz? Znowu? Przecież dopiero co skończyliśmy! — krzyknął, widząc uśmiech goszczący na ustach kochanka.

— Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki słodki. — Sasuke nie czekając dłużej pocałował go gwałtownie.


End file.
